Dragon Force 5 Season 1
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: One day on Berk Island Hiccup accident see the alien race called Blue Sentient name Sage is hunted by the beasts-like called Vandals from Planet Vandal and then the adventures in the Battle Zones are begin.
1. Prologue

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 1 Prologue

The characters change only the main protagnist

Protagonist

Vert Wheeler as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Agura Ibaden as Astrid Hofferson

Sherman and Spinner Cortez as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston

(Like in Dragons Riders Of Berk Ruffnut and Tuffnut are low intelligent.)

Zoom Takazumi as Fishlegs Ingerman

(Like in Dragons Riders Of Berk Fishlegs is intelligent and the brain of the team.)

Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV as Snotlout Jorgenson

Allies

Sage

Stoick the Vast

Gobber the Belch

Villians

The Vandals

Captain Kalus

Krokomodo

Sever

Hatch

The Sark

Zemerik

Zug

Zurk

Sark Sentries

Vehicles change to be dragons.

Saber change to be Toothless.

Tangler change to be Stormfly.

Buster change to be Barf and Belch.

Reverb change to be Hookfang.

Chopper change to be Meatlug.

The Vandals and the Sark are still use the vehicles from Battle Force 5.

Other characters

Mulch

Bucket

Gothi

Spitelout Jorgenson 


	2. Starting Line

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 2 Starting Line

Hiccup had met the alien race called Blue Sentient name Sage and he and Toothless save her from the beasts-like called Vandals

and he's bring her back to the arena and she's use her nanotech created secret lair under the arena.

"WOW!how could you do this?"Asked Hiccup

"Nanotech of Sentient."Said Sage

"Nano what!?"Asked Hiccup

"Oh I almost forgot you're the people in the tribal stage. You don't know anything about science,technology or alien."Said Sage

"This is really weird now."Said Hiccup

"Okay I will teach what science,technology and alien is."Said Sage

Later...

"WOW!and that's mean th gods that we're worship are-"Said Hiccup

"Of course they're the sentients like me because the language that you're use is the one language of the sentients in ancient time."Said Sage

"So what are the race of alien that attacked you at this evening?"Asked Hiccup

"They're called Vandals they're in the tribal stage like you but they're mutant savage animals from Planet Vandal thier leader is the mutant lion name Kalus

and they're invaded to my home planet Planet Blue Sentient. And that's not all I had another one enemy it's called Sark

they're the deadly cold-blood robots from Planet Sark they're invaded to the planet of my twin race called Red Sentient at Planet Red Sentient."Said Sage

"So what this?"Asked Hiccup and he's grab the Battle Key.

"It's the Battle Key it can open to the Battle Zones in the Multiverse."Said Sage

"SWEET!"Said Hiccup

And then Sage created Shocksuit for him and give the helmet that have Sentient Chip to Toothless that's make it have the armor for himself.

"Take this it's called comlink it can make me and you can contact when the Stormshocker is come and the Battle Key can open the portal to the Battle Zones take it."Said Sage

"Thanks but I must go home now come here Toothless. But I promise I will protect you and this planet from the Sark and Vandals."Said Hiccup

"Wait you need the team to help you."Said Sage

"Sorry I need but this is too important and I don't want any of my friends will be hurt."Said Hiccup and he's go back to home with Toothless and sleep.

Nextday at the arena Hiccup come with Toothless to train with the other but then Sage contact to Hiccup.

"Hiccup I sense the Stormshocker is opened."Said Sage

"Umm guys I think me and Toothless need to umm... fly around island for a few rounds so bye."Said Hiccup

"Hiccup looks strange."Said Astrid

"I think he's strange everytime."Said Snotlout and Astrid punch his belly.

"Astrid we can trust him what will happened?"Asked Fishlegs

Hiccup go wear the the Shockersuit and give Toothless the helmet that have Sentient Chip to him and ride to the Stormshocker and enter the Battle Zones.

In the meantime the Sark had enter to the Battle Zones from thier planet too.

"Let's the battle begin!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to follow the two Zurk that drive to meet Zemerik and Toothless shoot fire to them and destroy them.

"I like this!"Said Hiccup

"What's about you buddy?"Asked Hiccup

"RMM."

"I think you're mean like it right?"Asked Hiccup

Toothless smile to him.

"The Battle Key."Said Hiccup and Toothless grab it by use laser from it's helmet.

"Okay buddy let's shut this Battle Zone down."Said Hiccup and then he's accident see the army of Sark with thier leader Zemerik.

"That must be Zemerik and the Sark!"Said Hiccup

Zemerik grab one of his robot's head soldier and then Zug come.

"What are my order my lord?"Asked Zug

"I want you to find the thing that did this,eliminate it and bring me the Battle Key!"Said Zemerik

"Yes Lord Zemerik."Said Zug

"Maybe Sage was right I need team to help me."Said Hiccup

At Berk...

"Keep searching."Said Astrid

"But this island is big Astrid he will be everywhere."Said Fishlegs

"Or in the jar HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Snotlout

"Shut up Snotlout and can you two twins stop fighting?"Asked Astird

"We do it because it's funny."Said Ruffnut and she's punch Tuffnut's face.

"OUCH!"Screamed Tuffnut

In the Battle Zones...

"The Sark have someone with the range ground,someone with range attack and someone with little muscle."Said Hiccup

"I need you to re-program-"Said Zug

"Yes the muscle is really deadly!"Said Hiccup

"I detect something the organic. IT'S HAVE THE KEY!"Said Zemerik and he's point to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Uh-oh."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless away from the Sark.

"STOP THE ORGANIC!"Said Zemerik

The two Zurk drive follow Hiccup and Toothless and Toothless turn back and shoot fire to them.

Zug jump grab the Toothless but he's use his tail hit at face of Zug and get him off his back.

Hiccup shoot the key to open the portal to go back to Earth but 4 Zurk jump to grab Toothless and they're go throught the portal with them.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Zemerik

At Berk Hiccup's friends are still searching him and Toothless and then the portal is open...

"AHHHH!"Screamed Hiccup

"Hiccup?"Asked Astrid

"Hey have someone want to help me destroy these killer robots?"Asked Hiccup

Fishlegs jump to grab Zurk and use the long stick hit at head of Zurk and put into eye of Zurk.

Shotlout use a rock hit at face of Zurk.

Tuffnut throw Ruffnut to Zurk and she's kick head off from it body.

Astrid jump on the last Zurk cut it's head from it's body and throw into the Battle Zones.

"Hiccup!?"Asked Astrid and she's look at him with angry eyes.

"Oh umm... hi guys what're you doing here?"Asked Hiccup

In Battle Zone...

Zemerik found the head of Zurk that throw back by Astrid and he's look in it memory.

"It's look like I have a new planet to conquer."Said Zemerik and he's smash the head of Zurk that he's found.

At Berk...

"Hiccup what's going on at here!?"Asked Astrid

"And what're those things?"Asked Tuffnut

"I will tell later after back to arena. Sage will tell you everything."Said Hiccup

"Sage?"Asked Everyone

At Planet Vandal...

Krokomodo train to fight with Kalus and then...

"Captain Kalus!"Said Hatch

"I manage to intercept Sark's transmission and I found this."Said Hatch and he's show the video that Zurk had looked to Hiccup before it's will cut head off by Astrid.

"That is the sub-creature who is arrive on it's home planet!"Said Kalus

At the lair Sage give the another 4 helmet with Sentient Chips to the dragons and created the Shockersuit for Hiccup's friends and give them the comlink to can contact the other.

"Hiccup you're the team leader and shall be known as..."Said Sage

"Dragon Force 5!"Said Hiccup

"But we're have six members?"Asked Tuffnut

"It's counting from dragons."Said Ruffnut

"Ohh I knew that."Said Tuffnut

Later they're go to the Great Hall and talk about how to stop the Sark and Vandals and then Sage contact to them.

"Stormshocker will open in 1 minute."Said Sage

"HAHAHAHAA!the invasion had begin I'm told you Mulch that have the aliens out there somewhere."Said Bucket

At Planet Sark...

"PREPARE TO ATTACK!"Shouted Zemerik

The Zurk drive their Zentners into the Stormshocker.

At Planet Vandal...

"Vandals!follow me to the portal!"Said Kalus

At the lair they're ride thier dragons to the Stormshocker.

"Dragon Force 5 it's storm riding time!"Said Hiccup 


	3. Gearing Up

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 3 Gearing Up

Previously...

Hiccup lead everyone to the Stormshocker to enter into the Battle Zone.

"I see something is that the portal?"Asked Fishlegs

"Very good eyes Fishlegs the portal will open on the top of the storm let's go."Said Hiccup

They're enter into the Battle Zone.

"WOW!"Said Astrid

"This is the Battle Zone!?"Asked Snotlout

"Of course and watch out for the enemies. Get the Battle Key and lock this place down."Said Hiccup

"Okay wake me up whan we gonna save the Earth."Said Tuffnut

At that moment the portal from Planet Vandal is open and Kalus with the Vandals come throught it.

"Okay I'm wake up!"Said Tuffnut

"It's Captain Kalus and the Vandals."Said Hiccup

"Hiccup the another portal is open on that way!"Said Astrid

And then the another portal is open from Planet Sark and Zemerik,Zug and army of Zurk come throught it.

"SARK!"Said Hiccup

"GET THE BATTLE KEY!"Shouted Zemerik and he's drive with Zug and Zurk to get the Battle Key.

"ROARRR!"

Kalus and the Vandals drive to get the Battle Key.

"GO!"Said Hiccup and he's ride to get the Battle Key with his friends.

And then they're all activate the Battle Zone to work and the key is go to another place.

"Keeping eyes on the key!"Said Hiccup

"The key NO!"Said Kalus

Now the Battle Zone is stop and they're go to search the key.

"Fishlegs go to find the key. Astrid,Snotlout,Ruffnut and Tuffnut come with me and go to beat the Vandals."Said Hiccup

Fishlegs ride Meatlug to get the but accident meet Zemerik and he's go to to find the key another way.

Meanwhile...

Astrid ride Stormfly to fight with Kalus. Stormfly shoot fire to Kalus but he's move out before it's hit him and he's throw a sonic pike to her and she's move out first.

Zug drive Zendrill follow Ruffnut and Tuffnut and then they're turn to him and shoot gas and fire to him and he's float into the air and hit the giant pinion.

"TAKE THAT YOU LOSER ROBOT!"Said Ruffnut

"Nice word sis."Said Tuffnut

Krokomodo drive follow Snotlout and Hookfang and he's shoot pike with chain to him but he's fly up and the pike hit the giant pinion and drag him.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Krokomodo

"See ya LOSER LIZARD!"Said Snotlout

"Umm... is anyone see the Battle Key?"Asked Hiccup

"I saw it!"Said Astrid

"Okay Astrid go and get it."Said Hiccup

Astrid ride Stormfly and get the Battle Key.

"Got it!"Said Astrid

"Okay let's get back to the portal."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless back to the portal with his friends but...

"Zemerik!Fishlegs go back with the other I will beat this madness robot."Said Hiccup

"You won't getaway with the Battle Key organic!"Said Zemerik

"I will beat you Zemerik!"Said Hiccup and he's shoot fire to Zelix's right wheel.

Zemerik open the laser blades on his car.

Snotlout see Hiccup fight with Zemerik.

"Okay buddy 3... 2... 1 FIRER!"Said Snotlout

Hookfang shoot fire to Zemerik but accident hit at Hiccup and he's fall float to hit something that invisible.

"WOW!the Mobi!"Said Hiccup

"The Mowhat?"Asked Snotlout

"The Mobious Command Center it's the vehicle of the Blue Sentient."Said Hiccup

Later Fishlegs and the other found them.

"I found something that very important like the Battle Key the Mobious Command Center."Said Hiccup

"And where is it?"Asked Astrid

"Me and Hiccup saw it. It must be here somewhere."Said Snotlout and he's touch it.

"See!"Said Snotlout

"WOW!it's have the invisible mode!"Said Fishlegs

"I know the sentient have the great technology but this is awesome!"Said Tuffnut

"Sage told me that she's need it to keep her alive."Said Hiccup

"Umm guys I think we must to repair now LOOK!"Said Ruffnut and she's point to Kalus and his Vandals henchmen that come to this way.

"We will come back to get the Mobi but we must get the Battle key back first. Dragon Force 5 follow me!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other back to Earth.

"Full back Vandals!"Said Kalus

"But they're got the Battle Key!"Said Sever

"It have the more Battle Key but I found something that very important more than it."Said Kalus and he's look to Mobi.

Hiccup and his friend go back to Berk and lock down this Battle Zone.

Later at the lair...

"We gotta get Mobi it's Sage power source."Said Hiccup

"I don't like this idea."Said Ruffnut

Later they're get back to the Battle Zone with Sage and find Mobi.

"Snotlout-"Asked Astrid

"I know and I have an idea Hookfang firer."Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire ball to the Mobi and it's show up.

"Something not right the door is open Astrid you and Snotlout stay here me and the other will go inside Mobi."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to go inside Mobi.

Kalus and the Vandals are hided themselves in Mobi and attack them.

"Struggle sub-creature but you can't defeat us with Mobi the Vandals will be the most powerful in the Multiverse!"Said Kalus

Outside...

"They're go too long now I will go to help them."Said Astrid

"Astrid we can't if the Vandals or Sark get the key they will invade to Earth."Said Snotlout

"So are we have another choice?"Asked Astrid

"Umm... Sage wake up we need you!"Said Snotlout

In Mobi...

"GRR!this vehicle is useless without code!"Said Kalus

"HAHAHAA!"Laughed Hiccup

"You give me the secret code or your friends and your ugly pets will paid with life!"Said Kalus

Outside...

"The Vandals!"Said Astrid

"They're took control Mobi."Said Snotlout

"And they're got Hiccup and the other."Said Astrid

In Mobi...

"Useless sub-creature give me the code!"Said Kalus

"Hey I'm human not sentient if you see how did I know about the code?"Asked Hiccup

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Ruffnut,Tuffnut and Fishlegs

"SILENCE!"Said Kalus

"Captain Kalus this is Sage."Said Sage

"The sentient."Said Kalus

"I will surreder to you if you let's the human go and not conquer their planet."Said Sage

"Yes I'm like it. Hatch stay at here and watch the prisoners."Said Kalus and he's go with Sever and Krokomodo.

Later...

"That's much closer Kalus!"Said Astrid

Kalus throw a chain to Sage and drag her with him.

"Sorry I change something in deal like destroy all of you."Said Kalus and he's bring Sage to Mobi.

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Sever's car and he's float in the giant pinion.

Krokomodo drive his car called Riptile to hit Astrid and Stormfly but she's fly up and shoot fire back to him and burn his car.

In Mobi Kalus contact to Hatch and then Hiccup set the true code to get Mobi run and he's kick Hatch fall into his car and free his friends and himself.

Hiccup go to the control room and start to drive Mobi but Kalus see it.

"Vandals!get back to Planet Vandal now we have the sentient in our hands now!"Said Kalus

In Mobi Ruffnut and Tuffnut throw Hatch out from Mobi with his car.

"Astrid where Sage?"Asked Hiccup

"Kalus capture her and he's gonna bring her back to Planet Vandal!"Said Astrid

"I have an idea to save her."Said Hiccup

Meanwhile Kalus open the portal to get Sage back to Planet Vandal.

In Mobi...

"Are you sure about this?"Asked Ruffnut

"We have a little knowledge about the sentient technology Hiccup."Said Tuffnut

"But we have to do Fishlegs activate this canon in 3... 2... 1 GO!"Said Hiccup

Fishlegs press the button and launch them to Kalus.

"ROARRR!"

Toothless shoot fire to Kalus and his car is float into the air with him and Sage and Ruffnut and TUffnut go to get Sage.

"We got her!"Said Tuffnut

"Let's get her back to Mobi."Said Hiccup

Kalus go follow Ruffnut and Tuffnut but Hiccup come between them. Kalus shoot arrows from his crossbow to Hiccup and Toothless but they're shoot fire to him and burn his car.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

Hiccup ride Toothless back to Mobi.

In Mobi Sage go recharge herself.

"Dragon Force 5 move out!"Said Hiccup

They're go to open the portal to get back to Earth but then...

"ROARRR!"

Kalus jump on Mobi and go to Earth too.

"No Astrid don't close the portal we got mutant cat with Mobi."Said Snotlout

"I'm hang on it."Said Hiccup and he's get the sword and to go to fight with Kalus.

Hiccup kick Kalus into Mobi in front of the canon.

"Kalus you can beat my people and rule my homeworld but now you gonna paid you must face the Dragon Force 5."Said Sage and she's activate the canon and shoot Kalus back into the Battle Zone.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus and he's go throught the portal and Astrid close it.

At the lair...

"Dude Hiccup you're awesome!"Said Fishlegs

"Thanks Fishlegs."Said Hiccup

"That is totally amzing!"Said Ruffnut

"Super amazing!"Said Tuffnut

"And the dragons are did so well too."Said Snotlout

"I think both. We and the dragons are did so well."Said Astrid

"In my life I never seen anything like dragons before they're the good fighters but with you they can be more than the fighters they're the best animal warriors of everything in the Multiverse."Said Sage

"And to keep them to be warriors to fight the Sark and Vandals it's up to us right?"Asked Hiccup

"Dragon Force 5!"Said Everyone 


	4. Basic Training

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 4 Basic Training

In Battle Zone...

"And the Battle Key go to..."Said Ruffnut and she's use laser from helmet of Barf and Belch get the Battle Key.

"The amazing twins Thorston!"Said Ruffnut

"WOO-HOO!"Said Fishlegs and he's use laser from helmet of Meatlug get the Battle Key from Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut accident ride Barf and Belch hit Stormfly and Astrid.

"Hey watch out!"Said Astrid and she's ride forward to get the Battle Key from Fishlegs.

"Sorry."Said Tuffnut

"Guys we're team work together to get out of here or we will be a dinner of that giant squid."Said Hiccup

The tentacles of giant squid are everywhere and try to capture them.

"Hello and goodbye Fishlegs."Said Astrid and she's use the laser from the helmet of Stormfly get the Battle Key from Fishlegs.

"Hey!"Said Fishlegs

"Hi Astrid."Said Snotlout and he's use the laser from the helmet of Hookfang get the Battle Key from Astrid.

"Snotlout got the key!"Said Ruffnut and she and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch to follow him and accident hit Hiccup and Toothless and they're fall on the ground.

Snotlout open the portal to go back to Earth and the other follow him except Hiccup and Toothless and they're get catch by giant squid.

"And who win?it's me Snotlout Jorgenson!"Said Snotlout

"You gonna see your face when I fly pass you two."Said Astrid

"You gonna see your face when we umm..."Said Ruffnut

"Hey wait something not right."Said Tuffnut

"HICCUP!"Said Everyone except Snotlout.

Fishlegs grab the Battle Key from Snotlout's hand and open the portal and Toothless and Hiccup are grabed by giant squid tentacles.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ruffnut

"Fishlegs close it!"Said Astrid

Fishlegs close the portal and save Hiccup.

"Hiccup are you alright?"Asked Astrid

Hiccup look them with fake smile.

"He's mad."Said Ruffnut

"Mad?why would I be mad?we won another Battle Zone right?we saved the Earth right?

oh yeah and we all had fun goofing around while I had fun fighting an interdimensional squid right?

why would I be mad?"Asked Hiccup and he's go back on Toothless's back.

"Are you serious?!what was that!?and now Toothless's covered in squid goo!WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"Said Hiccup and he's fly back to the lair.

"Yep difenitely mad."Said Snotlout

At the Great Hall they're go to celebrate about thier victory in the last battle and then Hiccup enter...

"Hey guys."Said Hiccup

"Hiccup are you still-"Asked Astrid

"No Astrid after I take a shower I think Hiccup relax."Said Hiccup

Then the food is serve to them.

"One meal five different grill fishes."Said Hiccup

"And grill chicken."Said Tuffnut

"Okay I think we must have a battle plan and I have one."Said Hiccup and he's show them about his plan.

"Brilliant Hiccup so can we eat?"Asked Snotlout

"Okay we gonna practice after eaten."Said Hiccup

"You said after eaten right?"Asked Ruffnut

"Yes."Said Hiccup

"Hey Bucket,Mulch we need more grill fishes."Said Ruffnut

Later at the arena...

"I called this a flying weight."Said Hiccup and he's show and explain what the plan is.

"AWW!what're we gonna do Hiccup loved the Sark?"Asked Ruffnut and she's hug Tuffnut but he's push her away.

"Snotlout you got the Battle Key."Said Hiccup

"Hey why him I want to be to be the holder of the Battle Key."Said Fishlegs

"Guys let him talk."Said Astrid

"Umm why shouldn't we practice in the real Battle Zones?"Asked Snotlout

"It's too dangerous Snotlout it's have many thing inside the Battle Zones."Said Hiccup

"What's about the Battle Zone that we're close now like tropical beach Battle Zone?the cleary blue sea and white sandy beaches."Said Snotlout

Everyone thought about Snotlout said and it's look pretty good for them.

"So who want to go?"Asked Snotlout

"ME!"Said Everyone

"Okay but this is practice not a vacation."Said Hiccup

Later in Battle Zone...

"Oops!"Said Snotlout

"Nice Snotlout you pick the wrong Battle Key."Said Astrid

"Hey guys pick the wrong key is not the end of the world."Said Hiccup and he's look around.

"I remember this place I cleared the Sark from here month ago."Said Hiccup

"So Hiccup what's plan that we will practice?"Asked Tuffnut

"The flying weight."Said Hiccup

At that moment...

"Hey Fishlegs what're those thing?"Asked Hiccup

"It's like the Sark technology."Said Fishlegs

"But you said you secure this zone."Said Astrid

"I did. Who's got the Battle Key?"Asked Hiccup

"I have the Battle Key."Said Snotlout but the Mini-Zurk ride hit him and get the Battle Key with it.

"Correct I had the Battle Key."Said Snotlout

"Get the Battle Key back or we will get struck in here forever."Said Hiccup

"Meatlug GO!"Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug to follow the Mini-Zurk.

"We're after you Fishlegs."Said Ruffnut and she and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch after Fishlegs with the other.

"Watch out guys if that is the Sark."Said Hiccup

The other Mini-Zurk are show up to them.

"It's not come alone."Said Hiccup

The Mini-Zurk hide the Battle Key on it's back but the light is stiil seen.

"Guys keep your eyes on the key."Said Hiccup

"Got it,got it,got it."Said Fishlegs

The Mini-Zurk copies the light of the Battle Key and they're ride away to many ways.

"They're getaway!"Said Ruffnut

"Let's follow them!"Said Snotlout

They're split the group to find the Battle Key and leave Hiccup alone.

"AWW MAN!"Said Hiccup

And then the Mini-Zurk that have Battle Key is show up in front of Hiccup and rideaway.

"The Battle Key!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow it.

Meanwhile the other are still find the Mini-Zurk that don't have the true Battle Key.

Hiccup and Toothless follow the mini-Zurk that have the true Battle key to Zemerik's secret factory.

"It's look like a party and I gonna crash it!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless follow the Mini-Zurk into the factory.

"What is this place?"Asked Hiccup

Meanwhile...

"You find it?"Asked Fishlegs

"No Battle Key."Said Tuffnut

"Hey wait is anyone see Hiccup?"Asked Astrid

"He's said he's gonna do a some his master plan."Said Snotlout

"Fishlegs can you use comlink to contact to him?"Asked Astrid

"Maybe."Said Fishlegs and he's use his comlink to contact to Hiccup

"His signal is coming from inside that!"Said Fishlegs and he's point to Zemerik's secret factory.

In the factory...

"WOW!the Sark factory!"Said Hiccup after see the Mini-Zurk are created.

And then Hiccup see the Mini-Zurk that have the Battle Key and it's use the key to open the portal to Planet Sark and Zemerik enter.

"Zemerik!"Said Hiccup

"I remember this Battle Zones is the path to the Earth. Prepare for the battle!"Said Zemerik

And then Hiccup and Toothless fly to get the Battle Key and close the portal.  
"The organinc!"Said Zemerik and he's drive follow Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless are trap and Zemerik find them.

"Organic you cannot win."Said Zemerik

"But the last time when I'm in this Battle Zone is I won!"Said Hiccup

"I create this factory from the rebillion of my defeated prepare for the possibility that you might return."Said Zemerik

"You really don't have a life do you?"Asked Hiccup

"Give me that Battle Key and I will aloud you to witness the invasion of Sark to Earth."Said Zemerik

"Sorry but..."Said Hiccup and Toothless shoot fire to Zemerik's car but he's drive off the way and activate the laser blades.

Hiccup ride Toothless to face the Mini-Zurk and shoot fire to it and shoot the fire to wall it's fall on Zemerik.

"NO!"Said Zemerik

"See ya tinman!"Said Hiccup

"BOOM!"

Zemerik drive out from the broke wall and drive follow him. Hiccup ride Toothless to get out from the factory but

Zemerik use laser from his hand grab Toothless's tail and drag them fall into garbage destroyer and he's activate to kill Toothless and Hiccup.

"Now I have the Battle key."Said Zemerik and he's use his laser from his hand get it from Toothless's helmet.

"My team will stop you!"Said Hiccup

"Team?without you your team are not as the big threat to us Sark because us the Sark are the ultimate team."Said Zemerik

"Ohh... and remember when I gonna let you witness the Sark's invasion?I'm lie."Said Zemerik and he's driveaway.

Outside...

"Are you sure this is the place?"Asked Tuffnut

"Hey Fishlegs smartest in our team we should trust him."Said Astrid

"Hey Ruffnut,Tuffnut knock the door."Said Snotlout

"Okay."Said Ruffnut

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release the gas from it's month.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut Belch make the fire and destroy the door.

"Let's go."Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly inside to the factory with the other.

Meanwhile...

"This gonna be our grave Toothless you're my best friend buddy."Said Hiccup and he's hug Toothless.

And then...

"HICCUP!"Shouted Astrid and she's get him and Toothless out from the garbage destroyer.

"Astrid and Stormfly!"Said Hiccup

Meanwhile Zemerik open the portal to Planet Sark and Zug along with the Zurk come throught the portal.

"The army of Zurk are waiting for your order Lord Zemerik."Said Zug

"Sark the invasion to Earth is begin!"Said Zemerik

"Hey Zemerik!"Shouted Snotlout

"HMM?"

"Ready for the invasion of Berk!"Said Snotlout and he's shoot fire to the Zentners. Fishlegs shoot fire to Zendrill of Zug.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Zemerik

"Shoot it!"Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire into the portal and it's explode and Meatlug use it's tail hit the Battle Key to Hiccup and he's grab it.

Zemerik jump down and hurt Hiccup and get the Battle Key.

"HICCUP!"Shouted Astrid and she's go to look to Hiccup.

"Are you hurt?"Asked Astrid

"Hey Zemerik!"Said Ruffnut

"HMM?"

"Gas!"Said Ruffnut and Barf release the gas from it's month.

"And fire!"Said Tuffnut and Belch make the fire it's explode to Zemerik and he's float upon back and hit on his car.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Zemerik

Hiccup see that and he have an idea to stop the Sark's creation.

"Ruffnut are you have the time bomb?"Asked Hiccup

"Like this?"Asked Ruffnut and she's show it to him.

"Activate it and throw to the energy source of the factory."Said Hiccup

Ruffnut activate it and throw to the energy source of the factory.

"Okay guys we have only 1 minutes before it's will go KABOOM!"Said Ruffnut

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to get out of the factory.

"Lord Zemerik are we following them?"Asked Zug

"NO!called every Mini-Zurk to don't let them getaway they gonna be destroyed with this factory!"Said Zemerik and he's drive his Zelix back to Planet Sark with Zug.

The Mini-Zurk jump on themselves and created the wall by use themselves.

"Okay this is my plan operation flying weight!"Said Hiccup

They're go on the spot that Hiccup planned and ride hit pass throught the wall that made from the Mini-Zurk.

"WOO-HOO!"Said Everyone and then the Sark factory is explode.

"Way to go team."Said Hiccup and he's open the portal back to Earth.

Later at the Great Hall...

"Man kick Sark's butt really make me hungry."Said Fishlegs and he's eat grill chicken.

"Umm... guys I want to say-"Said Hiccup

"Thanks for be the greatest team ever in the Battle Zones smack down!"Said Ruffnut

"Yeah... that what I'm gonna said. Thanks guys."Said Hiccup

"You're welcome. Now who want to go to tropical beach?"Asked Snotlout

Everyone runaway and Bucket give him a bill.

"I don't do the bill."Said Snotlout

"You do now."Said Bucket 


	5. Behind Enemy Lines

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 5 Behind Enemy Lines

In Battle Zone...

"Guys I see the Battle Key now."Said Astrid

And the ground of the Battle Zone is move and one is nearly hit Snotlout and Hookfang.

"I hate this zone most!"Said Snotlout

"What was that?VANDALS!"Shouted Astrid and Hatch drive and use the tail of his car to hit Stormfly.

"I will crush you and your pet that you called dragons into piece!"Said Sever

"Sorry byt Meatlug don't like that idea."Said Meatlug and he's ride Meatlug upon and Sever drive to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn Water Slaughter of Sever.

"Ohh... my car."Said Sever

Kalus throw pike to Hiccup and Toothless but can move out and shoot fire to his Fangore and Kalus fall from his car.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

"Vandals retreat!"Said Kalus

"Yeah runaway Kalus like coward lion."Said Hiccup

"Umm... Hiccup Kalus is lion."Said Fishlegs

"I know that Fishlegs."Said Hiccup and he's ride with the other to get the Battle Key.

"Krokomodo Kalus give order to retreat!"Said Hatch

"And I give order to you to stay!"Said Krokomodo

"Nice work guys."Said Hiccup

"Of course we're team Hiccup."Said Astrid

And then the ground under Hiccup is move up and and hit Toothless and they're fall into the portal that open to Planet Vandal.

"HICCUP!"Shouted Astrid

At Planet Vandal...

"WOW!so this is Planet Vandal look like!smell stinky!"Said Hiccup and then...

"Where is Hatch and Krokomodo!?"Asked Kalus

Hiccup go to watch him and Sever. Sever smell Hiccup and...

"Umm... Captain..."Said Sever and he's point to Hiccup.

Hiccup ride Toothless to getaway from Kalus and Sever.

At Battle Zone...

"Great Hiccup is gone who will lead?"Asked Ruffnut

"Hello who need him I will incharge."Said Snotlout

"Oh yeah who vote you to replace him?"Asked Astrid

"Me,me and me."Said Snotlout

At the other side of Battle Zone...

"Kalus will be mad and when we return he will crush our bones!"Said Hatch

"But when I have the Battle Key I will take down Kalus and become new Vandal Warlord!"Said Krokomodo

"And I will be your advisor!"Said Hatch

"Of course. HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Krokomodo

At Planet Vandal in Kalus's village...

"KALUS!KALUS!KALUS!"Shouted The Vandals

"SILENCE!I bring you the people that from the planet that beyond but soon it will fall by the Vandals!"Said Kalus

"Yeah,yeah you want to take over the Earth I know."Said Hiccup

"Not for this moment it's you."Said Kalus

"All you want is need me to fight the stinky lion like you!?"Asked Hiccup

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Every Vandals

Kalus push him near the rock. Hiccup grab the rock and hit on Kalus.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

"SHAVAG!SHAVAG!SHAVAG!"Laughed Every Vandals

"GRR!"

Kalus go to get the axe and cut the chain at Hiccup's hands.

"Umm... thanks."Said Hiccup

"You must run."Said Sever

"Why?"Asked Hiccup

"The Shavag is the laws of Vandals. It's said who shame the honour of the warlord of the Vandals must get hunt by him."Said Sever

Hiccup run to Toothless and...

"Kalus catch me if you can SHAVAG!SHAVAG!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless away.

In Battle Zone...

"I see the Battle Key now."Said Astrid

"And I see Krokomodo and Hatch go straight to it!"Said Ruffnut

"So let's-AHHHHH!"Screamed Astrid when the ground is move.

"Oh great we're farer now. So who want me to take command?"Asked Snotlout

At Planet Vandal...

"Let's the hunt begin!"Said Kalus and he's blow the horn and drive follow Hiccup and Toothless.

"I'm come to you sub-creature!"Said Kalus

"ROARRR!"

On the other side of the jungle...

"Dragon Force 5 come in anyone hear me?"Asked Hiccup

"Welcome to hunting game of Vandals sub-creature and can I saidsomething to you that if I don't get you something will in the forest of the Vandals have many dangerous creatures like

Vandilian Electric Eels,the paralyze Vandilian Puffer Plant,Mega-Spiders,Mega-Mosquitoes,Carnivorat and of course the top predator in the jungle of the Planet Vandal the Monstrosadon.

"My team will get the Battle key and get me out of this stinky planet!"Said Hiccup and he's shut down the comlink.  
"HA!your team will... hello?"Asked Kalus

"GRR!"

At Battle Zone...

"THAT IS ORDER SNOTLOUT!"Said Astrid

"Okay,okay don't be mad!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Hatch and Krokomodo.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Hatch

"In coming!"Said Krokomodo and he's fall in the hole with Hatch. And then they're send to the place that nearer to get the Battle Key.

"The Battle Key!"Said Krokomodo and he's use his laser from his car grab it and driveaway.

"HA-HA."Said Snotlout

"Can't girl take command?"Asked Astrid

At Planet Vandal...

"Where are you sub-creature?you can't hide from me forever!"Said Kalus

Hiccup and Toothless fly to getaway from Kalus and he's was get in trap of Kalus. It's destroy Toothlerss's machanic-tail and then they're accident found Vandilian Puffer Plant.

"Vandilian Puffer Plant what did Kalus said to it again?oh paralyze!"Said Hiccup and he's move out before it's will spray the poison him.

"Toothless are you okay?"Asked Hiccup

Tootlhess look to Hiccup's face with fear face.

"Don't worry buddy you will be okay I promise."Said Hiccup

At Battle Zone...

"They're go staright to portal that open to Planet Vandal!"Said Ruffnut

"Fishlegs can you fix where the ground will move next?"Asked Astrid

"From my calculation it's 98% that it will move near to the way that the Vandals will go throuth the portal."Said Fishlegs

"But it will have 2% that will not happened too!"Said Snotlout

"Do it this is order!Dragon Force 5 prepare to ambush!"Said Astrid

Later...

"3... 2... 1!"Said Fishlegs

"Hi Hatch!"Said Astrid and Stromfly shoot fire to Scarib of him and burn it.

"I'll take that."Said Fishlegs abd he's use his laser from helmet of Meatlug get the Battle key from Krokomodo.

"Oh and say hello to Barf and Belch."Said Fishlegs

"WOO-HOO!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"Gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's month.

"Fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn Riptile of Krokomodo.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Krokomodo

"Okay let's rescue Hiccup!"Said Astrid and she and Stormfly enter the portal to Planet Vandal with the other.

At Planet Vandal...

"You and your pet can run but can't hide from me."Said Kalus

"ROARRR!"

On the other side of the jungle...

"So this is what Planet Vandal look like!"Said Ruffnut

"A big stinky jungle."Said Tuffnut

"Okay so where's Hiccup?"Asked Snotlout

"Umm... Snotlout don't move."Said Fishlegs

"Why?"Asked Snotlout

"Just a little mosquito."Said Ruffnut

Snotlout go to looking the right part of his face and see Mega-Mosquito eat his blood.

"AHHHHHH!GET IT OFF ME!GET IT OFF ME!"Screamed Snotlout

Ruffnut grab it and kick it away but it's turn to fly follow Snotlout.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout

Meanwhile...

"Oh no!"Said Hiccup accident ride Toothless back to Kalus's village again.

"ROARRR!"

"SHAVAG!SHAVAG!SHAVAG!"Said Every Vandals

"This is the end of you sub-creature!"Said Kalus and he's use his pike hit legs of Hiccup and he's fall on the ground.

"KALUS WIN!"Said Sever

"Now it's time to finish you."Said Kalus

Hiccup grab the Vandilian Puffer Plant and spray it's poison to Kalus and freeze him.

"I... can't... move!"Said Kalus

"Thanks for you to told me about this Vandilian Puffer Plant."Said Hiccup

"HICCUP!"Shouted Fishlegs and he's get Hiccup back.

"Don't let them getaway!"Said Sever

Every Vandals drive follow them and throw pikes to them but they're can escape to Battle Zone.

"Captain Kalus will crush our bones for this!"Said Krokomodo

"Yes that is what I'm trying to tell you and this is all your fault!"Said Hatch

Then the portal is open and the Dragon Force 5 accident ride thier dragons hit Riptile of Krokomodo and Scarib of Hatch.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Hatch and Krokomodo

Later at the lair...

"Are you okay buddy?"Asked Hiccup and he's give Toothless a fish to eat.

"Thanks to all of you for help me."Said Hiccup

"No problem."Said Fishlegs

"You're welcome."Said Ruffnut

"We will not let you get struck in that planet Hiccup we need you."Said Astrid

"For you Astrid you're great today for to be the second-in-command. My point is you lead is good too."Said Hiccup

"Thanks Hiccup."Said Astrid and she's kiss him.

"Umm... is anyone have something to cure this?I can't let dad see my face like this."Said Snotlout and he's show them his face that bitten by Mega-Mosquito.

Everyone are silence.

"AWW MAN!"Said Snotlout 


	6. My Man,Zug

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 6 My Man,Zug

At Planet Sark Zemerik had witness about the weakness of the Dragon Force 5 and he had an idea to use Zug to be servant Snotlout.

"Zug prepare to serve your new master!"Said Zemerik

"But Zug serve Zemerik."Said Zug

"And so you shall Zug."Said Zemerik

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Zemerik

In Battle Zone...

"He's all your Hiccup."Said Astrid after Stormfly pick up Zentner and fly into the air with it and Astrid and Hiccup and Toothless arrive

and use laser from helmet of Toothless grab the Battle Key from Zentner of Zurk.

"Okay Dragon Force 5 get to the portal to Earth."Said Hiccup

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn many Zentners.

"See ya..."Said Tuffnut

"STUPID SARK!"Said Ruffnut

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Meanwhile Snotlout ride Hookfang follow Hiccup back to the portal and then he was attacked by Zug and Hookfang's head accident hit at

Zendrill of Zug and he's float out from his car and Zemerik re-program himself to serve Snotlout.

"WOW!HA!TAKE THAT YOU LOSER SARK!"Said Snotlout and then Zug is stand up and walk to Snotlout.

"AHHHHH!DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"Said Snotlout

"I'm your servant now master."Said Zug

Snotlout hear that and smile to Zug and then the two Zurk drive Zentners to Snotlout but Zug jump in and destroy them.

"Fool organic!you're fall into the trap of the mighty Zemerik now!HAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Zemerik

Later after go throught the portal...

"Uh-oh it's Zug!"Said Hiccup

"Get him!"Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly with the other to capture Zug.

"WOW!relax guys he's come with me."Said Snotlout

"Snotlout it's the Sark!"Said Astrid

"We can't trust the Sark."Said Ruffnut

"Yeah I can't believe I will saying this but my sister is right we can't trust the Sark."Said Tuffnut

"Snotlout are you forgot that 5 minutes ago that Sark is try to kill you!"Said Fishlegs

"Oh come on guys!give him a change!"Said Snotlout

At that moment the three Zurk drive Zentners throught the portal follow Zug and Snotlout to Earth.

"Zug!destroy Zurk!"Said Snotlout

"Zug destroy Zurk!"Said Zug and he's use his drill hand punch throught the Zentner to Zurk inside and destroy it.

"Zug destroy Zurk!"Said Zug and he's throw jump on the other Zentenrs and grab Zurk inside and throw to another Zentner and destroy it wih Zurk inside.

"Zug destroyed Zurk now."Said Zug

"So that robot is on our side now?"Asked Astrid

"Of course yes."Said Snotlout

"Okay we will take it to the lair but as prisoner."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless back to the lair with the other.

Later at the lair...

"So because of I accident ride Hookfang hit him that was destroy his memory?"Asked Snotlout

"Of course yes he was reboot the only thing that he's have is want to serve someone."Said Sage

"And..."Said Snotlout

"You're the first thing that he's see and he's your now."Said Sage

"AWW!like a baby bird."Said Astrid

"HAHAHAHAA!Snotlout mommy of giant robot!"Said Ruffnut

"Don't lesson to them Zug they're jealous because don't have servent."Said Snotlout

"Snotlout Zug is Sark we can't trust him and I will never untill I see that he is not serve to Zemerik."Said Hiccup

"Oh c'mon Hiccup. Zug are you know about the guy name Zemerik?"Asked Snotlout

"Umm... no."Said Zug

"See his old memory was wipe out now. So who want him to help anything?"Asked Snotlout

"Can Zug shower Barf and Belch?"Asked Tuffnut

"Zug help them."Said Snotlout and Zug go to shower Barf and Belch.

"WOW!really clean!"Said Ruffnut

"Stormfly need that too."Said Astrid

"Meatlug too."Said Fishlegs

At Planet Sark...

Zemerik had watch what Zug is done pass from Zug's eyes.

"AH!Zug had impress the organic better than I thought. And when he can located about the Battle Keys the invasion to Earth will begin!AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Zemerik

At Berk Zug is befriend with everyone in the Dragon Force 5 except Hiccup.

"I can't believe I will saying this but Snotlout is right Zug is on our side."Said Astrid

"But I'm still don't like him because he's Sark and he's work for Zemerik!"Said Hiccup

"Oh c'mon Hiccup and Snotlout was test him and then it's show that he don't remember anything about Zemerik anymore."Said Astrid

"I know but I'm still don't like him!"Said Hiccup

At Planet Sark...

Zemerik watch Astrid and Hiccup talikg about let Zug see the room that they're get the Battle Key.

"Hmm the leader of the Dragon Force 5 will not aloud Zug to get the Battle Keys unless I win his confidence."Said Zemerik

At the Great Hall...

"Hi Mulch two fried eggs."Said Snotlout

"Okay wait for a moment."Said Mulch

"Hey Gobber."Said Snotlout

"Hi Snotlout are you see Hiccup?"Asked Gobber

"Uh no."Said Snotlout

At that moment Zug enter the Great Hall.

"AH!"Screamed Snotlout

"AHHHHH!ALIEN ROBOT!"Said Bucket

"WOW!WOW!this is umm... ordinary robot created by Hiccup and Fishlegs."Said Snotlout

And the Sage contact to him.

"Oh... I gotta go now!"Said Snotlout

Later they're ride the dragons to the Stormshocker.

"I will never go to work with that Sark!"Said Hiccup

"And I will never go without my robot servant."Said Snotlout

"FINE!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless enter to the Battle Zone with the other.

In Battle Zone...

"Sever got the key!Astrid you and Fishlegs follow him I will deal with Kalus."Said Hiccup

"I'm on it!"Said Astrid

Hatch follow Fishlegs but he's turn to him and Meatlug shoot fire to Scarib of Hatch.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Hatch

Fishlegs fly to Sever and...

"Hi and goodbye."Said Fishlegs and he's use laser from helmet of Meatlug grab the Battle Key.

"I got it!"Said Fishlegs

"Well done Fishlegs now open the portal back to Earth."Said Hiccup but he's get struck between Kalus and Krokomodo.

At Planet Sark...

Zemerik is still watch the Dragon Force 5.

"Hmm the perfect time has come. Zug save the organic defeat Kalus!"Said Zemerik

In Battle Zone...

"Yes sir Lord Zemerik."Said Zug and he's drill to underground and go straight up and hit Fangore of Kalus.

"Vandals retreat!"Said Kalus and go back to the portal to Planet Vandal with the other.

"I think you said thanks to Zug."Said Snotlout

"C'mon he's save your life Hiccup."Said Astrid

"Yeah thanks Zug."Said Hiccup

Later at the lair everyone go to celebrate at the Great Hall and left Hiccup and Sage alone with Zug. Zug follow Hiccup,hurt him and steal all Battle Keys.

"Hiccup!"Said Sage

"Are you hurt?"Asked Astrid

"Just my head. And Zug steal all Battle Keys"Said Hiccup

"Zug!no way!"Said Snotlout

"Actually he did."Said Ruffnut

Hiccup run to Toothless and go after Zug and shoot fire to Zendrill but Zug turn to him and use his drill destroy Toothless's mechanic-tail.

"ROARRR!"

"Hiccup!Toothless!"Said Astrid

Snotlout and Fishlegs ride follow Zug into the Battle Zone.

"Hiccup!"Said Astrid

"The portal to Battle Zone is close!"Said Ruffnut

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Tuffnut

"We just hope that Fishlegs and Snotlout can get all Battle Keys back."Said Hiccup

In Battle Zone Zug open the portal to Planet Sark but Snotlout and Hookfang stop them and 5 Zentners and army of Mini-Zurk arrive and Snotlout let Zendrill of Zug hit them and Battle Key fall into the hole and warp

to the other place in Battle Zone. And then Hiccup,Astrid,Ruffnut,Tuffnut and Fishlegs arrive into the Battle Zone with thier dragons and they're split up and get all Battle Keys back.

"What's your score now?"Asked Astrid

"Just 5."Said Fishlegs

"I'm 7."Said Astrid

"Me and Tuffnut 8."Said Ruffnut

Meanwhile Snotlout accident encounter Zug but Zug didn't kill Snotlout but let him go.

"You know Zug in my life when I have you to be my servant that is the time that I'm most enjoy."Said Snotlout

"Zug is Zug."Said Zug and shake hand bye to Snotlout and return to mode that he's serve Zemerik.

"Zug what's happened?"Asked Zemerik when he's contact to Zug.

"He's escape."Said Zug

"AHHHH!RETURN TO SARK AND RE-PROGRAM!"Said Zemerik

Later at the Great Hall...

"Can I serve you glass of water Mister Jorgenson?"Asked Ruffnut

"May I cut and serve you grill chicken Lord Snotlout?"Asked Hiccup

"Oh are you want the golden dish to serve the chicken Lord Snotlout?"Asked Astrid

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"Laughed Everyone

"HAHA!really funny!"Said Snotlout 


	7. Frenemy

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 7 Frenemy

In Battle Zone...

"WOW!I never the Battle Zone like this before!"Said Ruffnut

"It's look awesome!"Said Snotlout and he's look into his reflection in the papyrus.

"Look the ancient sentient language!I gonna study about this"Said Fishlegs

"Guys we're come to get the Battle Key not for the studying sentient history."Said Hiccup

"But I think Fishlegs had a point these papyrus are cool!"Said Snotlout when he's look his reflection in the papyrus.

"Hey guys check this out!"Said Tuffnut and he and Ruffnut ride Barf and Belch jump out from flying ruin and fall on the anti-gravity dish and jump to another flying ruin.

"This is awesome!"Said Tuffnut

"That must be anti-gravity dish!hey Ruffnut,Tuffnut are you seen the Battle Key?"Asked Hiccup

"Yes it's here!"Said Ruffnut

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless jump out from flyting ruin and fall on anti-gravity dish and jump to another flying ruin with the other.

"So where's the Battle Key?"Asked Snotlout and then he's see his statue behind him that everyone is look.

"WOW!I didn't think Snotlout's head could get any bigger."Said Ruffnut

"SWEET!awesome hair and perfect nose!"Said Snotlout

"I don't think because his face is look like a umm... oh the frog!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Astrid

"Very... funny Astrid."Said Snotlout

"Sorry!"Said Astrid

"So how could my ancestor get here?"Asked Snotlout and he's draw it on the paper.

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

The pike was throw from unknown and hit at nose of statue of ascestor Snotlout and then Kalus and the Vandals are show up.

"Vandals take the Battle Key from that ugly statue!"Said Kalus

"Ugly!?how dare you Kalus!?"Asked Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang follow them with the other.

Kalus throw a bomb to the cliff of the road and explode it and the rock to fall on the Dragon Force 5 and then one of it fall on head of Snotlout and he's see the picture of his ancestor and take it with him.

Kalus and Hiccup race to the top of the statue to get the Battle Key and Kauls throw a pike bomb to them and destroy the road and he's get the Battle Key.

"VICTORY!"Shouted Kalus

"Not so fast you mutated lion!"Said Fishlegs and he's use laser from helmet of Meatlug grab the Battle Key from Kalus

"ROARRR!"

"Nice job Fishlegs now open the portal back to Earth."Said Hiccup

Fishlegs open the portal back to Earth and the Dragon Force 5 go throught it back to Berk.

"You fool!"Said Kalus

"What!me?"Asked Krokomodo

"Yes bacause of your goofing that let them getaway with the Battle Key!"Said Kalus and

"GRR!"

Krokomodo accident see another picture of his ancestor and ancestor of Snotlout allied themselves and then he had an idea to take Vandals Warlord from Kalus.

At the Great Hall everyone go to eat except Snotlout.

"I'm translate the hieroglyphics of the sentient and I think this mean flying."Said Fishlegs and he's show them the hologram picture from his comlink.

"Or the stupid guy with big head."Said Astrid

"Oh come on Astrid."Said Hiccup

"Sorry."Said Astrid

And then Sage contact to them that Snotlout steal the Battle Key and open to the Battle Zone.

"Oh great he's go and alone now!"Said Hiccup

In Battle Zone...

"No Sark or Vandals perfect!"Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang to find a clue about how his ancestor met the Vandals and the Blue Sentient.

In the forest of Berk Sage arrive with Mobi and tell the Dragon Force 5 how to go after Snotlout.

In the temple in the Battle Zone...

"HELLO?HELLO?"Asked Snotlout and then Hookfang accident activate the trap and giant rock is roll to beat Snotlout and Hookfang but Krokomodo come and save him.

"Krokomodo!?"Asked Snotlout

"I'm come in peace."Said Krokomodo

"If my friends taught me one thing. They're taught me to never trust an alien who says that. Except the Blue Sentients."Said Snotlout

"Come here I will show you something."Said Krokomodo

"So what?"Asked Snotlout

"The statue of your ancestor and my ancestor."Said Krokomodo

In the forest of Berk...

"The aftershock will open in 12 seconds.

"Prepare to go in 3... 2... 1 GO!"Said Sage and she's press the button and shoot Hiccup and Toothless and the other go into the aftershock and enter the Battle Zone.

In Battle Zone Krokomodo trick Kalus to go to capture Snotlout.

"NOW!"Said Krokomodo

Snotlout turn to Kalus and Hookfang shoot fire to Kalus

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus and Krokomodo walk to chain him up.

"What kind of Vandals that go to be ally with the sub-specie!?"Asked Kalus

"The Vandal who will be the new warlord!"Said Krokomodo

"KROKOMODO!KROKOMODO!KROKOMODO!"Shouted Hatch and Sever

Meanwhile Hiccup and his friends enter to the Battle Zone.

"Snotlout must be here somewhere."Said Astrid

"So... how did you know?"Asked Ruffnut

Astrid show her the chicken bones that Snotlout thrown out from Hookfang's back after he's eaten.

At the cavern...

"Peach with the sub-specie!you're the idoitest Vandal that I ever seen!"Said Kalus

"HAHA!no I will not ally but I use him to take you down and then I will destroy them,get the Battle Key and conquer Earth!something that the idoit lion like you never do!"Said Krokomodo

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile Snotlout go to tell the other about that he's make a peach with the Vandals.

"That's impossible!"Said Hiccup

"For you but not who is perfect for everything."Said Snotlout

And then Krokomodo show up with Hatch and Sever. Everyone except Snotlout prepare to fight them.

"Whoa,whoa,whoaa!we're friends with the Vandals now."Said Snotlout

"You trust the Vandals!"Said Hiccup

"Of course yes."Said Snotlout

"Change the plan sub-creature!"Said Krokomodo and he's steal the Battle Key from Snotlout,shoot the pike to the pillar that control the flying ruin to fly and

move to another flying ruin with Hatch and Sever by jump on anti-gravity dish.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

"Toothless extra speed!"Said Hiccup and Toothless ride to the Vandals at another flying ruin and get the Battle Key from Krokomodo and the Hatch and Sever come and capture Hiccup and Toothless.

"Astrid get it!"Said Hiccup and he's throw the Battle Key from Toothless's helmet to Astrid and she's grab it by use laser from helmet of Stormfly.

"Got it!"Said Astrid

"The dragons can't fly forever!"Said Tuffnut

"Fishlegs can you get the pillar work again?"Asked Astrid

"I need a time!"Said Fishlegs

"The problem is we don't have much time."Said Ruffnut

"If I not dead I will get skin of that croc to be as my carpet!"Said Snotlout

Fishlegs ride Meatlug to the pillar and try to activate it.

"Almost there and... got it!"Said Fishlegs and he's press the many button to access code to get the pillar work again.

"You did it!"Said Astrid

"Fishlegs have I and Ruffnut told you that you're super genius?"Asked Tuffnut

"No."Said Fishlegs

"You are really super genius!"Said Ruffnut

And then Fishlegs tell Snotlout about his ancestor and the Vandals.

"WHAT!?"Asked Snotlout

"Yes they're cause the war with the Blue Sentients."Said Fishlegs

"Oh great I had repeat the history."Said Snotlout

"No if we find Hiccup and Toothless."Said Astrid

And then they're go to the cavern that the Vandals are hiding. They're try to break in but it's not work. Snotlout turn to his ancestor statue and shot fire to it's head and it's fall down and break the wall.

"You go get the Vandals I will go rescue Hiccup."Said Snotlout

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release the gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn Water Slaughter of Sever.

Astrid ride dragon after Krokomodo and shoot fire to him but he can escape.

Fishlegs and Meatlug are chase by Hatch and he's turn to him and Meatlug shoot fire to Scarib of Hatch and burn it.

"Hiccup!"Said Snotlout

"Snotlout behind you!"Said Hiccup

Hookfang fly up and shoot fire to him and use it's tail hit Riptile of him and it's float to hit Kalus's cage and struck at the ceiling-like tooth of the cavern and the cavern is fall down.

"Hiccup,Toothless it's escape time!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire and burn the cage that imprisoned him and Toothless and he's ride Toothless out from the cavern with the other and get back to Earth.

In the cavern...

"Ca... captain!I-I can explain."Said Krokomodo

"ROARRR!"

At the Great Hall...

"Nice work Snotlout!"Said Fishlegs

"Yeah but I allied up with the Vandals to destroy Earth!"Said Snotlout

"C'mon dude history is history."Said Hiccup

"Of course."Said Astrid

"Sure."Said Fishlegs

"Me sure too."Said Tuffnut

"And me sure nethier."Said Ruffnut

"Thanks guys you're my best friends ever in the Multiverse."Said Snotlout and he's accident float grill eel out from his hand and full on his nose and make him look like old man.

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Everyone

"I gonna take it on my most favorite pictures!"Said Ruffnut and she's use hologram from her comlink take the photo of Snotlout that have eel at his nose. 


	8. Girl Down

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 8 Girl Down

In Battle Zone...

"Hatch don't let the them get out from the Battle Zone with the key!"Said Kalus

"Yes sir Captain Kalus."Said Hatch and he's use the tail of his Scarib attack Hiccup and Toothless and Toothless turn to him and shoot fire to his car and burn it.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Hatch

"WOW!dude you rock!"Said Tuffnut

Sever drive after Fishlegs and then Astrid ride Stormfly behind him and shoot fire to Water Slaughter of Sever.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Sever

"Nice shot Astrid!"Said Hiccup

"Thanks Astrid."Said Fishlegs

"You're welcome."Said Astrid

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Hatch

"Get out!"Said Ruffnut and he's push Tuffnut off from Barf's neck.

"Not for long sub-creature you will died!AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Hatch

"Oh no!guys my sis and and our dragons are fall!"Said Tuffnut

"FIRER!"Shouted Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Scarib of Hatch and burn it.

"That's for hurting our friends!"Said Snotlout

"Head back to the lair Astrid you and Snotlout pick Barf and Belch back,Tuffnut you bring your sister back."Said Hiccup and he's open the portal and go back to Earth with the other.

Later at the lair...

"It's the nuerotoxin from Vandilian Puffer Plant."Said Sage

"Like I use to againts Kalus on Planet Vandal?"Asked Hiccup

"No this is another specie of the Vandilain Puffer Plant. The toxic of this specie will make you-"Said Sage

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!"Laughed Ruffnut

"ROARAAORAAAHAARAA!"

"Did Barf and Belch try to laugh?"Asked Fishlegs

"The toxic are make them laughing and died in finally."Said Sage

"It have the antidote?"Asked Astrid

"Yes it's called Fishlegs's joke!"Said Snotlout

"Hey!"Said Fishlegs

"GUYS!THIS IS SERIOUS!"Said Tuffnut

"Did you care about your sister?"Asked Astrid

"Yes."Said Tuffnut

"But everydays you two act like hating each other."Said Snotlout

"Yes but she's my sister I can't let her died."Said Tuffnut

"How much time we have?"Asked Hiccup

"One hour."Said Sage

"Okay guys let's go to Planet Vandal!"Said Hiccup

"I hate that planet!"Said Snotlout "You guys go I will stay with Sage and my sister."Said Tuffnut

Later they're go to Planet Vandal...

"AHHHHHH!WHY THIS BLOOD-EATER NEED TO EAT MY BLOOD!?"Asked Snotlout when he's see Mega-Mosquito fly near him.

"Focus Snotlout we need to find the Vandilian Puffer Plant in time to save Ruffnut."Said Hiccup

At the lair...

"Tuff if I-I died from AHAHA!laughing I have one thing to HAHAHA!say and one thing that I need."Sai Ruffnut

"Say first."Said Ruffnut

"You're best brother for me HAHAHA!you had hurt me many time and I AHAHAHA!had hurt you too but believe me HAHAHA!

you're my best brother forever!"Said Ruffnut

"So what do the thing that you need?"Asked Tuffnut

"A double chocolate milkshake AHAHAHAHAHA!"Laughed Ruffnut

At Planet Vandal...

"I hate this planet!"Said Snotlout

"Let's move guys after we must walk to search."Said Hiccup and he's show the hologram of Vandilian Puffer Plant.

"When you find it contact to the other."Said Hiccup

"Fishlegs to Hiccup!"Said Fishlegs

"Fishlegs!I'm at here."Said Hiccup

"LOOK!"Said Fishlegs and he's point to the Monstrosadon that walk to them.

"ROARRR!"

"RUN!"Said Hiccup and ride Toothless to hide with the other.

"ROARRR!"

"HMM?"

Snotlout go to look behind him and see Monstrosadon walk to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang and hide in the bush.

"What the heck is that thing?"Asked Astrid

"It's must be Monstrosadon Kalus said it's the top predator in the jungle of the Planet Vandal."Said Hiccup

And then the noise from the horn of Vandals make Monstrosadon runaway. And then Sever and Krokomodo arrive.

"Are you smell something Krokomodo?"Asked Sever

"Yes and it's not Monstrosadon."Said Krokomodo

"Guys I think me and Stormfly got a problem."Said Astrid

"Calm down Astrid they're not know yet that you're there."Said Hiccup

"WWWWEEEEEE!"

"Umm... Hiccup is your comlink that make a noise?"Asked Snotlout

"No my comlink is fine."Said Hiccup

Snotlout look behind him and see Mega-Mosquito.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout and the Mega-Mosquito grab him and flyaway.

"Sound like a swaped jackal break into the food store!"Said Sever

"Let's get back to the village!"Said Krokomodo and he's drive back to Kalus's village with Sever.

"That was close!"Said Astrid

"Now let's find Snotlout."Said Hiccup

Later...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!except the Vandals."Shouted Snotlout

"He's here."Said Astrid

The Mega-Mosquito bit Snotlot's right cheek and flyaway.

"I hate this planet!"Said Snotlout

Meanwhile at the Great Hall...

"Umm... Ruffnut need a double chocolate milkshake."Said Tuffnut

"One Ruffnut special coming up. She's order it everytime after eat."Said Bucket and he's give it to Tuffnut.

At Planet Vandal...

"I found it!"Said Astrid

"Where?"Asked Hiccup

"There."Said Astrid

"Nice work Astrid."Said Hiccup

"Wait!it's Hatch and he's got the plant!"Said Astrid

"Not for long. Let's move Ruffnut have only 30 minutes."Said Hiccup

At the lair...

"Hey sis I got your milkshake-"Said Tuffnut and he's see Ruffnut is get out from the bed.

"Oh no!"Said Tuffnut

At Planet Vandal Hiccup and his friends follow Hatch to Kalus's village.

"I HATE THIS PLANET!"Shouted Snotlout when the poop of bird fall on his face.

One Vandals come out and look around.

"Hiccup are you have a plan?Hiccup where are you?"Asked Fishlegs

Hiccup show up and dress up in the plant suit and drag Snotlout with him.

"Get out from my way I'm Swamp Mouth I'll take this sub-creature to Captain Kalus."Said Hiccup

At the lair Ruffnut is fighting with the Sark in her imagination.

"Ruffnut!"Said Sage

"SIS!wake up lesson to me those Sark are from your imagination they're not at here!"Said Tuffnut

At Planet Vandal in Hatch's lab...

"The toxic of this Puffer Plant will be great with the crossbow of Captain Kalus."Said Hatch

"Wait if that is the Vandilian Puffer Plant that we need. What's Snotlout holding?"Asked Fishlegs

Snotlout have swollen's mouth after his mouth accident contact the another Vandilian Puffer Plant.

"I hate this planet!"Said Snotlout

Outside Kalus challenge Hiccup in Swamp Mouth's suit into the battle called Mahog Mahor.

Back in Hatch's lab...

"OUCH!"Screamed Hatch when he was punch by Astrid.

Astrid chain him up and get the Vandilian Puffer Plant of Hatch and go outside with the other and see Hiccup fight with Kalus.

"KALUS!KALUS!KALUS!"Shouted Every Vandals

Hiccup see Astrid and know her plan.

"Hey Kalus!"Shouted Hiccup and he's unmask himself.

"The sub-creature!"Said Kalus

"Want me Kalus?so come if you not a coward!"Said Hiccup

"How dare you!?"Asked Kalus and he's drive Fangore to Hiccup but Astrid throw a chain to Kalus's wheels,stop his car and he's float out from Fangore and hit on ground.

"Got the plant?"Asked Hiccup

"GO!GO!GO!"Said Astrid

"Stop them!they must not escape!"Said Kalus

Every Vandals throw the pikes to Hiccup and Astrid but they can escape first.

Later at the lair Hiccup ride Toothless and go to give Sage the Vandilian Puffer Plant and she's create the antidote serum.

"Are we too late?"Asked Astrid

"I don't know but I hope not."Said Tuffnut

Sage put the serum into Ruffnut,Barf and Belch but they're still don't move.

"No!no!my sister she-she's gone!and our dragons are gone too!"Said Tuffnut

"We're too late!"Said Fishlegs

At that moment...

"Gr-grill chicken."Said Ruffnut

"Wait what did you said?"Asked Tuffnut

"Grill chicken."Said Ruffnut

"SHE'S ALIVE!"Said Tuffnut and he's hug her.

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"ROARRR!"

"Barf and Balch you are alive too!"Said Tuffnut and he's hug it.

"So Sage are you have something to cure this?"Asked Snotlout and he's point to his right cheek and his mouth.

"No it's take one month for heal or want to go back to Planet Vandal to search for antidote?"Asked Sage

"You know be like this one month is not bad at all and I HATE THAT PLANET!"Said Snotlout

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!"Laughed Everyone except Snotlout 


	9. Cage Match

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 9 Cage Match

In the forest of Berk...

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup and he's go enter into the Battle Zone with the other.

In Battle Zone...

"WOW!"Said Fishlegs

"This is awesome!"Said Ruffnut

"Hiccup check this out!"Said Astrid and she's ride Stormfly up but the bridge is move and she's fall on ground.

"Astrid!"Said Hiccup

"OUCH!"Said Astrid

"Astrid are you okay?"Asked Hiccup

"Yeah I'm fine and I saw the Battle Key there."Said Astrid

"Are you sure becasue me and Ruffnut see more one Battle Keys!"Said Tuffnut

"So let's find the real key!"Said Hiccup

Everyone split up and search for the real Battle Key.

At that moment the portal from Planet Vandal is open.

"Get all of the Battle Keys!"Said Kalus

Snotlout grab the Battle Key but it's the hologram and he's fall into giant laser ball.

"Oh great Hookfang FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire but it can't break the ball.

"Don't worry Snotlout we will get you out."Said Hiccup

"Ohh... umm... if you-"Said Snotlout

"I'm not kidding this time!"Said Hiccup

"Ohh..."Said Snotlout and the giant laser ball roll to the center of the Battle Zone.

"Just little more..."Said Astrid and she's go to grab the Battle Key but Kalus get it and they're fall into

the giant laser ball and roll to the center of the Battle Zone.

"Hey look Astrid and Kalus the cat fight!"Said Ruffnut

"Ruffnut you're girl too!"Said Astrid

"We will get you out!"Said Tuffnut

"I can take care of myself go to get the Battle Key!"Said Astrid

"I see the 3 Battle Keys now!"Said Tuffnut

"Key number one!"Said Ruffnut and she's grab it and the bridge is move.

"WATCH OUT!"Said Tuffnut and he and Ruffnut ride Barf and Belch up and go to get second key.

"Key number two!"Said Ruffnut and she's grab it and the bridge is move.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ride Barf and Belch up and go to get the last key

"Key number three!"Said Ruffnut and she's grab it and the bridge is move.

This time they're fall into the giant laser ball and roll to the center of the Battel Zone.

Every giant laser ball roll to the center of the Battle Zone.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"Asked Tuffnut

"I don't know but it's look hungry!"Said Ruffnut

Outside...

"We gonna find the real key and get them out!"Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug and shoot fire to Riptile of Krokomodo and Scarib of Hatch and

they're fall into the giant laser ball and Fishlegs jump out and grab the Battle Key but it's just a hologram and he's fall down and Meatlug is fall on him.

"OUCH!"Screamed Meatlug

Meanwhile...

"You two get struck in that ball without the Battle Key!FOOL!"Said Kalus

"Said that to minions that trap inside like you in the hamster ball!"Said Astrid

Outside...

"Fishlegs are you okay?"Asked Hiccup

"Yeah I'm fine."Said Fishlegs

"We gonna get the other out from there!"Said Hiccup

"I come after you Hiccup."Said Fishlegs and he's ride Meatlug go after Hiccup

Meanwhile they're push to fall into the sharp-rulet and then Hiccup and Fishlegs arrive.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

"WOW!a sharp-rulet!"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup!look that must be the control!"Said Fishlegs and he's activate it and claw-machine appear and accident break Toothless's machanic-tail.

"Hiccup!are you okay?"Asked Fishlegs

"Yeah I'm fine but Toothless's tail is broke now but I have an idea now."Said Hiccup and he's get everyone out before they will killed

and the giant glass dome is appear.

"The 4 Battle Keys inside that dome!"Said Hiccup

"So how could you gonna get it?"Asked Fishlegs

"Can I borrow Meatlug?"Asked Hiccup

"But you never ride her before!"Said Fishlegs

"Just change the Sentient Chip go get the Battle Key easy."Said Hiccup

"Yeah!really easy."Said Fishlegs

Hiccup wear the Sentient Chip helmet of Toothless to Meatlug and ride it into the giant glass dome.

Meanwhile...

"Sever this is Kalus go to get the Battle Key before that sub-creature!"Said Kalus

"Yes sir Captain Kalus."Said Sever and he's drive to the giant glass dome.

In the giant glass dome Hiccup grab two Battle Keys but they're hologram and the giant laser balls roll to the grinder.

"Hiccup!you're got a company with teeth!"Said Fishlegs

Sever drive after Hiccup and grab another two Battle Keys but they're hologram too and the another two giant laser balls roll to the grinder.

"Hiccup I will wait you at that grinder!"Said Fishlegs and he's jump follow them.

Hiccup turn to him and Meatlug shoot fire to Water Slaughter of Sever.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sever

Hiccup see the real Battle Key on the top of the giant glass dome

"The real key!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Meatlug to get it.

"Yes I got it!"Said Hiccup and he's grab the Battle Key.

Meanwhile...

"Come here Fishlegs."Said Hiccup and he's ride Meatlug to the control.

"Fishlegs you go and control those levers I have something to do."Said Hiccup and he's ride Meatlug back to the giant glass dome.

"Okay umm..."Said Fishlegs and he's pull the first lever and send Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Barf and Belch back to Earth.

"This go to Planet Vandal."Said Fishlegs and he's send Krokomodo and Hatch back to Planet Vandal.

"For Snotlout to Earth!"Said Fishlegs and he's pull he first lever and send Snotlout and Hookfang back to Earth.

"Uh-oh Hiccup how could I gonna do with this?because it have Astrid and Kalus in the same ball."Said Fishlegs

"To the Earth portal!"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup are you crazy!?we can't take Kalus to Earth!"Said Astrid

"Trust me!"Said Hiccup

"Okay."Said Fishlegs and he's pull the first lever and send Astrid and Stormfly back to Earth but Hiccup capture Kalus by use the claw-machine

and throw him into the portal that go to Planet Vandal.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kalus

"Okay Fishlegs let's grab Toothless and get back home!"Said Hiccup

Later in the forest of Berk...

"Got it!"Said Fishlegs

"Okay Toothless go back to the lair and get your new tail."Said Hiccup

"ROARRR!"

"Nice work Hookfang!"Said Snotlout and he's accident hit on Hookfang's nose and it's eat him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Everyone

"Not funny!GET HIM OFF ME!GET HIM OFF ME!"Said Snotlout

"AAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Everyone

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"Said Snotlout 


	10. Mag Wheels

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 10 Mag Wheels

At the Great Hall Snotlout show the other how to play soccer like him and then...

"Stormshocker will open in 50 second."Said Sage

"Okay guys it's storm riding time!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless enter to the Battle Zone with the other.

In Battle Zone...

"And the Battle Key is..."Said Tuffnut

And then the Battel Key is show up and Fishlegs ride Meatlug to get it but the Battle Key have magnetic field and make it can't touch by laser.

"I got it!"Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang to get it but he can't grab it too.

At that moment the portal from Planet Sark is open.

"Could victory will be easier?"Asked Zemerik

"Uh-oh it's Zemerik."Said Hiccup

"DESTROY ORGANICS!"Said Zemerik

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Barf make fire and burn many Zentners of Zurk.

"HA!the Battle Key is mine!WHAT!?"Asked Zemerik when he's grab the Battle Key but it's runaway.

"WOW!look like this Battle Key is have the magnetic field so that-"Said Fishlegs

"It can push itself from the other objects."Said Astrid

"I know what to do now."Said Hiccup and Toothless use it's helmet kick the Battle Key to Snotlout and Hookfang but one Zurk drive between them and get it.

And that Zurk send the Battle Key to Zug.

"Lord Zemerik..."Said Zug and he's go to give the key to Zemerik but one Zurk accident drive between him and Zemerik and the Battle Key is float back into the poster that it come out.

"Game,war or what did you called it the only one who will win is me!"Said Zemerik

"Oh yeah!but I think it us who will get the Battle Key and kick your butt back to your planet!"Said Astrid

"Okay ready GO!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to get the Battle Key.

Fishlegs ride Meatlug and get the Battle Key but Zurk drive come and get it from them and that Zurk go to give the key to Zemerik.

"Hi Zemerik prepare to get kick butt!"Said Astrid

"Sorry but I will kick your first!"Said Zemerik and he's use laser from his car hit Astrid and Stormfly

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Astrid

"Now it's time for Big Bad Barf and Belch!"Said Ruffnut and she and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch to get the Battle Key but Zug come between them and Zemerik go throught to the portal to Planet Sark.

Zemerik throw it into the portal but Snotlout and Hookfang throw it back. When the other are fight the Sark...

"The Battle Key is mine!"Said Snotlout and he's ride Hookfang and throw the Battle Key to the Earth portal but Zug come and hit and the Battle Key go to Planet Sark.

"Oops!"Said Snotlout

"Thanks for your clumsy organic. We got the Battle Key now."Said Zemerik

"I demand to rematch!"Said Snotlout

"We got your back Snotlout!"Said Tuffnut

"Zug stay at here and clean this Battle Zone."Said Zemerik

"Yes sir Lord Zemerik."Said Zug and he's turn his Zendrill with the Zurk to Dragon Force 5 but Snotlout,Ruffnut and Tuffnut can pass them go to Planet Sark.

"Oh great the three low intelligent had go to Planet Sark."Said Astrid

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Fishlegs

"I know go and get them out."Said Hiccup

"But you gonna pass us first!"Said Zug

At Planet Sark...

"WOW!"Said Ruffnut

"PLANET SARK!"Said Tuffnut

"And the Sark!"Said Snotlout and he's point to Zemerik and his army.

"Visitor prepare for the welcome of Planet Sark!"Said Zemerik

The Zurk activate laser blades of Zentners and drive to Snotlout,Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And the the Battle Key fly pass them.

"Forget them go and take that Battle Key to me!"Said Zemerik

"We have the change now GO!"Said Tuffnut and he and Ruffnut ride Barf and Belch with Snotlout and Hookfang to hide in the old Sark Factory and plan how to get the Battle Key.

Meanwhile in the Battle Zone...

"Okay let's kick SARK BUTT!"Said Hiccup

"Yeah when your boss is back he will see his robots army turn to be JUNK!"Said Astrid

"ZURK DESTROY ORGANIC!"Said Zug and he's drive with the Zurk to encounter with Hiccup,Fishlegs and Astrid

At Planet Sark Zemerik send Zurk,Mini-Zurk and Sark Sentries to look around and finally they're get the Battle Key and give it to Zemerik.

"Keep it at here untill I find device to destroy it's magnetic field."Said Zemerik and he's go to get the magnetic field destroyer.

In the Sark Factory...

"We can't let Zemerik get the Battle Key!"Said Snotlout

"I know but what're we gonna do?"Asked Ruffnut

"I-I don't know."Said Tuffnut

"You we're not smart right?"Asked Snotlout

"Yes."Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"But I have a plan now."Said Snotlout

"So what's your plan is?"Asked Ruffnut

Meanwhile...

"Now..."Said Zemerik and he's use the magnetic field destroyer destroy the magnetic field of the Battle Key.

"The Battle Key is mine!"Said Zemerik and he's prepare his army to invasion to Earth and then...

"Hey Zemerik!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire and burn many Zentners and Zurk. And then Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch and destroy many of Zentners and Zurk.

Hookfang shoot fire to Zelix of Zemerik and he's come out from his car to challage with him and Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch to get the Battle Key.

"WHAT!?THIEVES!"Said Zemerik

"See ya Zemerik!"Said Tuffnut

"AHHHHHHH!"Yell out Zemerik and he's use laser from his hand catch Barf and Belch and get the Battle Key back.

"ZURK DESTROY ORGANIC!"Said Zemerik and every Zurk drive Zentners to them. Snotlout and Hookfang try to get

the Battle Key from Zemerik and accident destroy magnetic field destroyer ray around it and it's fly to the portal to Battle Zone and Snotlout and Hookfang follow it.

And then...

"Guys get the Battle Key!"Said Hiccup

"Not so fast organic!"Said Zug and he's get the Battle Key.

And then Snotlout ride Hookfang come out from the portal with Ruffnut and Tuffnut that ride with Barf and Belch bt Zemerik and two Zurk are come after them.

"Good work Zug and now take it back to Planet Sark."Said Zemerik

"Or go back without it!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang use it tail the Battle Key to Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless push it to Astrid and Stormfly but

Zemerik come and get it and push to the portal to Planet Sark.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang use it's tail kick it back to Astrid and Stormfly and Stormfly use it's tail kick it to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release the gas from it's mouth.

"Fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn many Zentners and Zurk.

Meatlug use it's tail kick the Battle Key to Snotlout and Hookfang and...

"It's your Snotlout!"Said Fishlegs

"I'm on it!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang use it's tail kick the Battle KEy to the Earth portal.

"Oh yeah!"Said Everyone and they're go througth the portal back to Earth.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Zemerik

At the Great Hall...

"HAIL TO SNOTLOUT!"Said Everyone

"Thanks to all of you guys!I can't do it without all of you."Said Snotlout and he's show them how to play soccer like him again

and then he's accident kick the ball fall into his dad's chicken soup.

"SNOTLOUT!"Said Spitelout

"Wait!dad I can explain NO!"Said Snotlout 


	11. Time Out

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 11 Time Out

In Battle Zone...

"They're getaway!"Said Krokomodo

"NO!don't follow them. Hatch ready?"Asked Kalus

"The freeze time canon is ready now Captain Kalus."Said Hatch

"FIRER!"Said Kalus

Hatch shoot the laser to the portal to Earth and freeze it to don't close.

At the forest in Berk...

"Umm... guys the portal is not close!"Said Snotlout

"WOW!it's look like somekind of freeze time energy."Said Fishlegs

"It must be work of Hatch. Fishlegs you go with me and stop that beam. Astrid now you take command."Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless into the Battle Zone with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Okay what's plan Astrid when the Vandals come througth the portal?"Asked Ruffnut

Astrid go to look at the giant hole behind them.

In Battle Zone...

"Vandals!prepare for the invasion the Earth!"Said Kalus

"WOW!Look at all these Vandals!"Said Hiccup

"Smell stink!how could we get pass them?"Asked Fishlegs

"Easy voice of one of Vandal."Said Hiccup and he's use his comlink copy voice of Shark Vandal to be like him talk.

"Now ready for the invasion!"Said Kalus

"Yes sir Captian Snakehead!"Said Hiccup in voice of Shark Vandal.

Kalus look at the Shark Vandal that he's think that guy spoke.

"AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Sever and Kalus look at him.

"Oh..."Said Sever

"Get that Shark to the prison!"Said Kalus and the other Vandals grab that Shark Vandal and drag him away.

Hiccup,Fishlegs,Toothless and Meatlug run hide from the Vandals.

"Vandals go to the portal!"Said Kalus

Every Vandals go thier car and drive to the portal.

"No Krokomodo you stay here and protect Hatch."Said Kalus

"I'm a warrior not the guard!"Said Krokomodo

"When I and my army clear the place I will contact to you."Said Kalus

At the forest in Berk...

"Okay guys take the Vandals down!"Said Astrid

"Into the hole!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to the Vandals and thier car and they're fall into the giant hole.

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and explode the car of Vandals and they're fall into the giant hole.

"Okay girl burn them!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to the Vandals and thier car and they're fall into the giant hole.

They're still fighting the Vandals untill Kalus enter and see his army fall into the giant hole.

"GRR!Vandals attack!"Said Kalus

Astrid and Stormfly shoot pike from Stromfly's tail to Sever.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sever

"Hey is anyone want to hear reggae song from me?"Asked Snotlout

"NO!SNOTLOUT!"Said Everyone

"Okay FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Kalus but he can move out.

And then the many Vandals come throught the portal.

"Guys we're out of numbers."Said Astrid and she's ride Stromfly with the other.

"Snotlout seal the way now!"Said Astrid

"But what's about Hiccup,Fishlegs,Toothless and Meatlug?they're gonna imprison with the Vandals too!"Said Ruffnut

"We dont' have a choice."Said Astrid

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to the mountain and the rocks are fall and imprisoned the Vandals.

"Now let's back to Berk!"Sai Astrid

"Why?"Asked Snotlout

"We gonna get our mom,our dad and the other out from the village before

the Vandals will come out and get them to be thier thropies."Said Astrid

"HAHA!human thropies!"Said Tuffnut

"Umm... it's not funny because it's thier life."Said Ruffnut and she and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch back to Berk with the other but before Astrid will go...

"Sorry Hiccup."Said Astrid and she's ride Stromfly back to Berk.

Later at the Great Hall...

"WOW!I think it's just not a time that freeze they're freeze with the time too!"Said Ruffnut

"We must get them out of here!"Said Astrid

And then the smoke is float out from the kitchen and Snotlout come out wih grill chicken.

"What?"Asked Snotlout

"Snotlout this is not a time to eat!we gonna get them out of Berk right now!oh and for you two stop playing goof at Snotlout's father face now."Said Astrid

"AWW!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

In the Battle Zone...

"Hiccup are you have a plan to get that croc out of our way?"Asked Fishlegs

"I have."Said Hiccup and he's use his comlink to copy Kalus's voice to talk to Krokomodo.

"Krokomodo!I need you to go to the front the Dragon Force 5 are stronger than I though especially the handsome guy name Hiccup."Said Hiccup

"Yes sir Captain Kalus!"Said Krokomodo

"HA!I knew that coward lion need me!to the front!"Said Krokomodo

"But my canon-"Said Hatch

"You and your engine are perfectly safe."Said Krokomodo

Hiccup go behind the canon and drop the time bomb near the levers that Hatch stand.

"Yeah what will happened Hatch it's no anyone at here except you."Said Hatch

At Berk...

"Have more?"Asked Astrid

"I think Mulch is the last one."Said Tuffnut

"Ruffnut anysign of the Vandals?"Asked Astrid

"Still negative."Said Ruffnut

And then Snotlout and Hookfang come and get Mulch.

At that moment the pike was throw in front of them.

"Uh-oh it's VANDALS!"Shouted Ruffnut

Snotlout ride Hookfang away and carried Mulch with him.

"Hey you twins it's time to go!"Said Astrid

"We can't leave the food at here!"Said Tuffnut

"We must go this is command!"Said Astrid

"Okay,okay."Said Ruffnut and she and Tuffnut ride Barf and Belch with the other.

"Follow them Captain Kalus?"Asked Sever

"No secure this place first!"Said Kalus and he's see his minions eat grill chickens and grill fishes.

"Captain Kalus."Said Sever

"Look like the Dragon Force 5 missed something that really important."Said Kalus

At the mountain...

"Anysign of Vandals?"Asked Astrid

"No for this time."Said Tuffnut

"Now you're save my grill chicken."Said Ruffnut

"I hope Hiccup and Fishlegs will shut down that portal now if not that's mean it have many Vandals that will come."Said Astrid

"Speaking of Vandals THEY'RE COMING!"Said Tuffnut

"You had rescue many of the sub-creature from the destruction but you frogot one!"Said Kalus and he's point to Sever.

"Oh no!Sever have Bucket!"Said Snotlout

"Show yourself sub-creature and I will let him go!"Said Kalus

At the mountain...

"I thought you said you get everyone out from the Great Hall!"Said Astrid

"Yes I check in front of of the Great Hall,I check the side of the Great Hall uh-oh I forgot to check the back of the Great Hall!"Said Snotlout

"DUDE!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

In the Battle Zone...

"How could we gonna get pass them?they're ready to fight everytime it's like they're need to explode!"Said Fishlegs

"THAT IT!YES!"Said Hiccup and he's grab one rock and throw to head of one of the Vandals and then they're start to fight with themselves.

And Hiccup ride Toothless with Fishlegs and Meatlug and get back to Earth.

At the mountain...

"Surrender!"Said Kalus

"Let him go Kalus!"Said Snotlout

"As you wish Sever."Said Kalus and Sever throw Bucket into jaw of his Water Slaughter but Snotlout ride Hookfang and get him.

"STOP!"Said Kalus and he's aim crossbow at Snotlout.

Kalus blow his horn to the Vandals for the invasion to Earth.

"IN COMING!"Shouted Ruffnut

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"Vandals!what's happening!?anwser me!"Said Kalus

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Vandals

"BOOM!"

And then Fishlegs ride Meatlug come and shoot fire to Kalus.

"What have you done!?"Asked Kalus

"The Mobi."Said Fishlegs

Inside the Mobi Hiccup take control of Mobi and shoot missile to the Vandals army of Kalus.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Vandals

"Hi Kalus."Said Hiccup

"I will destroy your planet one day!"Said Kalus

"But not today because the time bomb we drop at Hatch's freeze time canon will blow up in 50 second."Said Hiccup

"You gonna get struck with us."Said Fishlegs

"And Krokomodo will be the new warlord of Planet Vandal."Said Hiccup

"GRR!Vandals retreat!"Said Kalus and he's drive his Fangore back to the portal with his Vandals army.

"50 second?"Asked Fishlegs

"Always 3 minutes."Said Hiccup

Later at the Berk...

Astrid and Fishlegs go to get the pikes of Vandals off from every house.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut go get everyone in village to the last place that they're live.

In the Great Hall...

"Okay finish now."Said Hiccup after he's get his dad sit on the spot that he's sit.

"I finish with Gobber too."Said Snotlout and he's look to his dad.

"Oh hi dad."Said Snotlout

In the Battle Zone...

"Swamp Pakulink check,Ablosy Block Generating check,Concultion Bomb check. Wait!OH NO!"Said Hatch and he's jump out from freeze time canon before it's explode and then it's explode.

In the forest of Berk...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Vandals and they're enter into the portal back to the Battle Zone and Fishlegs close it.

Now everything can move again.

At the Great Hall...

"Snotlout that is really impress that you save Bucket right there."Said Astrid

"Never again!"Said Snotlout

"C'mon Snotlout don't you get the rush and race in the Battle Zone?"Asked Hiccup

"Yeah secure them from the Sark and Vandals invaders and save the Multiverse!"Said Ruffnut

"Are you kids see Spitelout?he's get out but not pay for the chicken soup."Said Mulch

Hiccup smile to Snotlout

At the top of the mountain of Berk...

"HELP!"Shouted Spitelout 


	12. Gladiators

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 12 Gladiators

This is one of hottest day in Berk everyone is tired and weak including the Dragon Force 5.

At the lair...

"Stromshocker will open in 1 minutes and 20 second."Said Sage

"LET's RIDE!"Said Snotlout

Later they're ride thier dragons to the Stormshocker and enter the Battle Zone.

"This place is creep!"Said Hiccup

"Speaking of creep. The Vandals!"Said Astrid and Kalus come throught the portal Hatch,Krokomodo and Sever.

"ROARRR!"

The Vandals drive to fight the Dragon Force 5 but then the wall is rise up and imprison them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Tors-10

"Prepare for the ultimate tests organic!"Said Tors-10

"You need us Vandals to team-up with the sub-specie!?NEVER!RELEASE US!"Said Kalus

"IMPOSSIBLE!I had modified this Battle Zone for test subject!"Said Tors-10

"We and our dragons will not be a tests of the any killer robots!"Said Tuffnut

"My master will make me to be the new emperor of the Sark Empire replace Zemerik!oh and who win game get the Battle Key form me."Said Tors-10

"Wait!if you're not work for Zemerik!who are you working for?"Asked Snotlout

"Not your business!"Said Tors-10 and he's press the button and shoot laser to them and the Vandals. And then he's capture Hiccup and Toothless and imprison them in laser cage.

And Tors-10 press the button and rise the walls up and match them to fight each other. Kalus VS Hatch,Krokomodo VS Sever,Astrid VS Snotlout and Fishlegs VS Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"The Vandals are do everything to make them alive. Wait!why the humans are not combat!?"Asked TOrs-10

"Guys you guys must lie that robot that you're fighting with each other!"Said Hiccup

"But..."Said Fishlegs

"Just act not real!"Said Hiccup

"Shoot them!"Said Fishlegs and Meatlug shoot fire to Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Barf and Belch but they're move out.

"Nice try."Said Ruffnut

"Now it's us turn!"Said Tuffnut

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn the ground around Fishlegs and Meatlug.

At the other cage...

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Astrid and Stormfly but they're move out.

"Okay girl shoot him!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot pikes from it's tail around Snotlout and Hookfang.

At the control room...

"The vehicles of humans are strange but no matter. The things that they're callad dragons can be useful too and I will make a perfect match for them."Said Tors-10 and he's press the button

and hypnosis them do the real fight. Astrid shoot pikes from Stormfly's tail to him.

"Gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf's release the gas.

"Fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn the ground around Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Oh no my friends are FIGHTING!"Said Hiccup

"And I need MORE!"Said Tors-10

Meanwhile...

"Victory!"Said Krokomodo

Kalus shoot pike to Scarib's wheels of Hatch and make him fall.

"Mission Complete 50%. Now round 2!"Said Tors-10 and he's use laser grab Sever,Hatch,Fishlegs,Meatlug,Snotlout and Hookfang to imprison with Hiccup and Toothless and hypnosis

Kalus,Krokomodo,Astrid and Ruffnut and Tuffnut to fight each other.

"Astrid,Ruffnut,Tuffnut it's Tors-10 who want you to fight!this is not youself!"Said Hiccup

"SHUT UP HICCUP!"Said Ruffnut

"We can control ourselves!"Said Tuffnut

Astrid ride Stormfly to them and shoot fire to them.

"YOU TWO ARE LOSER!"Said Astrid and Stromfly shoot fire to them again.

"LOSER!LOSER!?I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS LOSER!BARF GAS!"Said Ruffnut Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"BELCH FIRE!"Said Tuffnut and Belsh make fire from it's mouth and explode the ground around Astrid and Stromfly.

"YOU LOST HER!"Said Ruffnut

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!IT'S YOUR FAULT!"Said Tuffnut

"HOW DARE YOU!"Said Ruffnut and she's punch Tuffnut's face and then they're start to fight with themselves and accident hit Astrid and Stormfly and turn their mind back.

"Ohh... my head!"Said Astrid and then she's accident see the Kalus and Krokomodo.

"Hey you twins!"Shouted Astrid

"Want to hurt something that more important like Vandals?"Asked Astrid

"YEAH!LET'S RIDE!"Said Tuffnut

"Gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release the gas from it's mouth.

"Fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn Riptile of Krokomodo.

Astrid ride Stormfly to Kalus and shoot pikes from tail of Stormfly to him but he can move out and he drive his Fangore hit her and Stromfly to fall down.

"Why the humans are not fight each other?no matter I wil get them off after I find the winner in this two Vandals."Said Tors-10

Kalus drive Fangore hit at Barf and Belch and he's fall down.

"Barf!"Said Ruffnut

"Belch!"Said Tuffnut

"Now the winner is this organic!now the round 3 between you and this Vandal."Said Tors-10 and he's use laser pick Hiccup and Toothless to go into the arena to fight with Kalus.

"Let the battle begin!"Said Tors-10 and he's press the button to hypnosis Hiccup and Toothless to fight with Kalus.

Hiccup ride Toothless to Kalus and Toothless shot fire to him. Kalus shoot crossbow to them but they can move out. And then he's get the pike and throw to them but Toothless shoot fire to it and burn it.

"Okay it's time to take the lion back in it cage!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to the pillar and Kalus follow him but unlike Hiccup and Toothless Kalus is out of control and hit at the pillar.

"ROARRR!"

"Interesting..."Said Tors-10 and he's use the laser pick Kalus up and imprison him with his minions.

"Now the final round!"Said Tors-10

"But no anyone that gonna fight with Hiccup now!"Said Fishlegs

"Correct it was his own team!"Said Tors-10 and he's use laser pick them to fight with Hiccup and hypnosis them.

"Uh-oh!"Said Hiccup

Everyone ride thier dragons to Hiccup and Toothless and hurt him many time.

"Must destroy that ray but how?"Asked Hiccup and then he had a plan.

"Hey Snotlout you're a coward and you're smell like a fish!"Said Hiccup

"How dare you!?"Asked Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to him but he fly to the ray shooter. And Snotlout shoot fire to him but he's move out and the fire hit the ray shooter and destroy it.

"NOOOOOO!"Said Tors-10

"HA!you lost now Tors-10!"Said Hiccup

"If I lost everyone will lost!begin the self-destruct!"Said Tors-10 and he's press the self-destruct button.

"Hey this for make me hurt my friends!SHOOT HIM GIRL!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to the control romm and he's fall down in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Tors-10

Now everyone see what the kind of Sark that Tors-10 is.

"He said he is the Sark but red?"Asked Fishlegs

"What does that mean?"Asked Hiccup

"You can defeat the Vandals,you can defeat the traitrous Sark like Zemerik but you can't defeat Sage's twin brother and his team."Said Tors-10 and he's get the Battle Key

and open the portal to go to Planet Sark.

Everything is shake because Tors-10 program to the arena to self-destruct and destroy the cage that imprisoned the Vandals.

"Vandals retreat!"Said Kalus and he's open the portal and go back to Planet Vandal.

"I will get the Battle Key!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to the portal and then it's close and he's get the Battle Key and open the portal to go back to Earth with the other.

Later at the lair...

"And that of all."Said Hiccup

"I don't remember about Red Sark too much but he's serve someone that is evil higher than Sark and the Vandals."Said Sage

At Planet Sark...

"NO!NO!NOT YOU!NOT YOU!the Sark that I can't re-program!"Said Zemerik

"Zug destroy-"Said Zug

"No Zug I don't want you to-"Said Zemerik

Tors-10 walk to two Zentners and turn them and the Zurk inside to be Red Zentners and Red Zurk.

"Turn to be Red Sark."Said Zemerik and he's drive his Zelix with Zug back to his palace.

"RUN ZEMERIK RUN!not for long he will return and he will come after you and he will destroy you!and I Tors-10 will be the new emperor of the Sark Empire!"Said Tors-10

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Tors-10 


	13. Axis Of Evil Part 1

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 13 Axis Of Evil Part 1

Two weeks ago...

"Okay we kick the butt of Zemerik and save Sage."Said Hiccup

"And upgraded the Mobious Command Center 2.0 to be 3.0."Said Astrid

"And the most important Sage have emotion now."Said Ruffnut

"Thanks to all of you for the help."Said Sage

"No problem Sage."Said Fishlegs

The Present day in the Battle Zone...

"They're getaway again!and tha because of you!"Said Kalus

"ME!why did you never blame Sever our Hatch before?"Asked Krokomodo

"Hatch is the scientist!and Sever is the true Vandal warrior!unlike you the clumsier!"Said Kalus

"CLUMSY!CLUMSY!?I SHOULD-"Said Krokomodo and then Zemerik and Zug warp into the Battle Zone with sentient acrophatic dish.

"KALUS!"Shouted Zemerik

"Zemerik!what're you doing here?"Asked Kalus

"I'm come in peach. So if I'm say we team-up and to defeat the Dragon Force 5 and share the reward."Said Zemerik

"What's your plan is?"Asked Kalus

At the lair...

"Stormshocker will open in 1 minutes."Said Sage

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup

Later in the Battle Zone...

"WOW!this must be the power source of the Multiverse!"Said Fishlegs

"Keep your eyes open guys it will be have surprise from Sark or Vandals any minutes."Said Hiccup

"Hiccup we got company!the Sark are come!"Said Astrid

"And Vandals too!"Said Ruffnut

"Wait!did they're team-up!?"Asked Tuffnut

The Zurk drive Zentner and get the Battle Key and drive to the trap of Zemerik.

"Kalus!called your force back."Said Zemerik

"WHY!?"Asked Kalus

"Because the organic are come into my trap now and then we will get the Battle Key and..."Said Zemerik

"And go to Earht without undetect!"Said Kalus

"Nice plan?"Asked Zemerik

"Vandals!regroup!"Said Kalus and he's throw a pike bomb on the sky and called them back.

"The dishes are ready now Lord Zemerik!"Said Zug

"Now Zurk ATTACK!"Said Zemerik

"Barf gas."Said Ruffnut and Barf release gas from it's mouth.

"Belch fire."Said Tuffnut and Belch make fire and burn the Zentners and the Zurk inside.

The Vandals and other Zurk with Zemerik and Zug go to the stop on the sentient acrophatic dishes that Zug is drop.

"Activate the dishes!"Said Zemerik and they're warp behind the power plant. And one Zurk is drive to hit the energy pillar and explode

and trick the Dragon Force 5 that they all are killed.

"Did they're gone?"Asked Ruffnut

"I don't see anything in my scanner."Said Astrid

"That's mean..."Said Fishlegs

"WE WON!"Shouted Snotlout

"WOO-HOO!"Said Eveyone except Hiccup

And then the one of the cable of the power plant was accident cut off and then Fishlegs have an idea to heal Sage and create energy absorbing machine

and absorb the some energy of the power plant.

Meanwhile behind the power plant...

"Why they're still here!?you said they will gone!"Said Kalus

"Shut up mutant!"Said Zemerik

In front of the power plant...

"Okay guys lets the drgons to rest."Said Hiccup

"And watch the fireworks."Said Snotlout

Behind the power plant Kalus give a new plan to Zemerik and he's agree but Kalus had plan to betray him too.

"When Zemerik is starting to move we gonna steal the Battle Key from him."Said Kalus

"Oh brilliant Captain Kalus."Said Hatch

"I know."Said Kalus

In front of the power plant...

"42%."Said Fishlegs

"HICUP!LOOK!"Said Astrid and she's point to Zemerik and his Zurk army.

"Ambush!prepare for wake the dragons now!"Said Hiccup and he's awake Toothless and shoot fire to Zentners of Zurk.

"Did they're... ghosts!"Asked RUffnut

Zug drive his Zendrill to hit Hiccup and Toothless.

"Trust me they're real. Ruffnut,Tuffnut you get the energy from power plant we will take care of them."Said Hiccup

Astrid ride Stormfly to the two Zentners and shoot pikes from Stormfly's tail to them and destroy them.

Snotlout ride Hookfang and shoot fire to Zentner of Zurk.

"50%."Said Fishlegs

Zemerik drive his Zelix to Ruffnut,Tuffnut,Barf and Belch and use laser hit at Barf's head.

"ROARRR!"

"Try to keep them at here!"Said Hiccup

"Keep them!or them!"Said Snotlout and he's point to Kalus and his Vandals.

"Kalus!you abandon me!?"Asked Zemerik

"Not just you!I abandon your's plan too!"Said Kalus

"Order?"Asked Astrid

"Zemerik is the who is hold the Battle Key you and Snotlout get him,me and Fishlegs will deal with the Vandals!"Said Hiccup

Kalus drive his Fangore to Zelix of Zemerik and steal the Battle Key from him.

"To the Earth portal!"Said Kalus and he's eneter into the portal to Earth with his minions.

"Follow the mutants!"Said Zemerik and he's drive into the portal to Earth with Zug and his Zurk army.

The Dragon Force 5 was left behind in the Battle Zone.

At Berk...

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Stoick

"Not the Outcasts but they're look like... animals ride in the somekind of vehicles."Said Gobber

Kalus shoot pike to Stoick and Gobber but they can move out.

"They're not look friendly!"Said Gobber

"ROARRR!"

"Sub-specie!I'm Captain Kalus!the new ruler of this planet. Surrender and I will let you see the invasion of the Vandals to Earth!"Said Kalus

"Shut up mutant!I will be the new ruler of this planet. I'm Zemerik the supreme ruler of the Sark Empire from Planet Sark and

this planet is under my control now. Surrender!and I will aloud all of you to see the invasion of Sark to this planet!"Said Zemerik

"Umm... Stoick are you know what's that tinman and the thing that tinman called mutant talking about?"Asked Spietlout

"No."Said Stoick

In the Battle Zone...

"Oh great we're get struck in the Battle Zone and the Vandals and Sark are on Earth!"Said Snotlout

"Hiccup what're we gonna do?"Asked Astrid

"I know what to do. Fishlegs get more energy from the power plant and..."Said Hiccup

"And if we have energy full at 100% we can make a portal to go back to Earth!"Said Fishlegs

"Let's do it!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Ruffnut control the remote that control the energy absorbing machine and absorb more energy and open the portal to Earth.

"98,99 and 100!"Said Fishlegs and he's shoot enegy out and open the portal to go back to Earth.

"Let's go!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless into the portal with the other back to Earth but when they'rew come back to Earth they're get shock because...

"WOW!the village is a battle field now!"Said Astrid

"DAD!"Said Hiccup and he's see the one of Zurk drive Zentners to hit Stoick but Toothless shoot fire to it and destroy it.

"HICCUP!"Said Stoick

"DAD!"Said Hiccup

"Hiccup what's going on at here!?"Asked Stoick

"SNOTLOUT!"Shouted Spitelout

"DAD!GOBBER!"Shouted Snoltout

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to the Zentner behind him and destroy it.

"Hiccup tell me what's going on now!"Asked Stoick

"Yeah!what's going on!?"Asked Mulch

"We need to know!"Said The Woman

Everyone in Berk come and need to get the anwser from them.

"Why would you all think we're known about this?"Asked Fishlegs

"You all act strange after these few months."Said Gobber

"And why the dragons are wear the strange helmets like these?"Asked Spitelout and he's point to thier dragons.

"And what are the kind of clothes like these?"Asked Gobber and he's look to thier Shockersuit.

"Hiccup I think we're in trouble now dude."Said Tuffnut

"I think this is a time to tell them about Sage,the Vandals,Sark and the Multiverse."Said Astrid

"Okay,okay we will tell everything to all of you."Said Hiccup

And then they're tell everything about Sage,the Vandals,Sark and the Battle Zones in the Multiverse.

"WOW!"Said Spitelout

"And the gods that we're worship are the aliens race called Blue Sentient and Red Sentient!"Said Gobber

"And possibly the Sark too."Said Astrid

"And some of legendary creatures like giant squid are come from the place called the Battle Zone!"Said The Woman

"I knew it I told you Mulch that it have aliens out there somewhere!"Said Bucket

"Okay after all of this I believe you now."Said Mulch

"YAY!finally you believe me!"Said Bucket

"Let me see this Blue Sentient name Sage."Said Stoick

"But-"Said Hiccup

"No but son!"Said Stoick

"But you're not gonna hurt her right?"Asked Hiccup

"And who tell you that I will hurt her."Said Stoick

"That's mean..."Said Fishlegs

"I just want to talk to her."Said Stoick

"Follow me."Said Hiccup and he and his friends lead Stoick and the other to meet Sage at the secret lair under the arena.

"WOW!this place is awesome!"Said Gobber

"How could all of you created all of these staffs?"Asked Stoick

"Not us Sage did."Said Astrid

"Sage someone want to see you."Said Hiccup

Sage show herself to them.

"What in the world is that!?"Asked Spitelout

"This is true living Blue Sentient!"Said Ruffnut

"From Planet Blue Sentient."Said Tuffnut

Gobber,Spitelout and Stoick are shock when they're see her.

"We must hurry the Sark and Vandals are here Ruffnut,TUffnut give Sage the energy."Said Hiccup

"Okay Sage here the special energy drink from the source power of the Multiverse."Said Tuffnut

Sage absorb the energy and and recharge herself.

And then...

"Stoick the Vandals and the Sark are come at here now!"Said Mulch

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Bucket

At that moment Zendrill of Zug dig into the lair and Zemerik and the Zurk come with him and later the Vandals.

"Uh-oh."Said Fishlegs

"Get the Battle Keys!"Said Zemerik

Zug cut the room the with electric saw ro get the Battle Keys.

"Get your hands out of our keys Zemerik!"Said Hiccup and he's use his sword to fight with Kalus

Astrid use her axe cut head of one of Zurk that come with Zemerik.

"Dad you and Gobber go to help people outside from the Zurk of Zemerik! we will stay at here to defeat him and the Vandals."Said Hiccup

"Be careful son."Said Stoick and he's go to help poeple in Berk fight the Zurk of Zemerik with Gobber and Spitelout.

"The keys can't fall into the hands of the enemies if we can't defense it we must destroy it."Said Sage

"How?"Asked Ruffnut

"The energy from the source power of the Multiverse!"Said Fishlegs

"It can melt the keys?"Asked Tuffnut

"Of course yes."Said Sage

"We don't have a choice do it!"Said Hiccup

Snotlout punch Sever's face and take him down.

"HA!take that you Sharkface!"Said Snotlout

Astrid punch at belly of Krokomodo and kick him and he's fall down.

And then Fishlegs,Ruffnut and Tuffnut ride Meatlug,Barf and Belch with the energy absorbibg machine and use it to melt all Battle Keys

and it's create the portal the Vandals,Zug and Zemerik is fall into the portal but Zemerik use laser grab Kalus and drag him to go to with him.

"HA!the victory is our Kalus!"Said Hiccup but Sage accident hit by the object and Kalus grab her and drag her to go with him into the portal.

"SAGE!"Shouted Hiccup and he's run to the portal.

"I will go to get her back!who want to go with me?"Asked Hiccup and he's go upon Toothless's back and ride into the portal.

Everyone are agree with Hiccup and ride thier dragons follow Hiccup and Toothless into the portal.

To Be Continued... 


	14. Axis Of Evil Part 2

The crossover story of Dragons Riders Of Berk and Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons Riders Of Berk or Hot Wheels:Battle Force 5.

The some episodes in Battle Force 5 will not appear because the story is go too far now.

Chapter 14 Axis Of Evil Part 2

Previously...

Hiccup ride Toothless with his team to get Sage back from Kalus.

"Must recharge!"Said Sage and she's turn herseldf to be the cube.

"I have the sentient in my hand now!"Said Kalus and he's go throught the portal with his minions and the Sark.

And then the Dragon Force 5 are come throught the portal too.

"WOW!where the heck are we!?"Asked Ruffnut

"Judge by the look of this place this must be the Planet Blue Sentient!"Said Fishlegs

"I don't like that Vandals did to this planet. I want to make them paid!"Said Astrid

"Not for long Astrid."Said Hiccup

"My scanner said Zemerik and Kalus are in the this place."Said Snotlout and he's show them the place from his scanner.

"Let's ride!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with the other to find Kalus and save Sage.

At Kalus's group...

"Why are we celebrating?"Asked Krokomodo

"We don't have any Battle Keys!"Said Sever

"Yes but I took the sentient!"Said Kalus

"And with her we access into all of the sentient technology!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laucghed Hatch

"The sub-creature and the Sark can't defense themselves from us the Vandals!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Kalus

And then Zemerik drive his Zelix hit Fangore of Kalus and he's float out from his Fangore.

"The humans perhaps but for you Vandals are infiltrating to the Sark. Retreat the sentient!"Said Zemerik

"Yes Lord Zemerik!"Said Zug and he's drive his Zendrill to hit Water Slaughter of Sever.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sever

"Stayaway from me you creepy robots!"Said Hatch

Zemerik go to fight with Kalus and Kalus grab him and throw away and but he's jump back on Kalus and grab Sage but Kalus grab his neck but

Zemerik punch him and throw him away but Sage is fall from Zemerik's hand.

"Give up Kalus!you're out numbers!"Said Zemerik and the 4 Zurk come around Kalus.

And then the pikes is throw from unknow hit his all 4 Zurk of Zemerik.

"I will be out of numbers on Planet Red but Planet Blue is our the Vandals!"Said Kalus

"KALUS!KALUS!KALUS!"Shouted Every Vandals

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Zemerik

Meanwhile the Dragon Force 5 meet the Diad name Praxion and he's tell them the story when the Vandals come to here.

"We must rescue her and take her to the cortex!only she can access it and reactivate the region gaurdians."Said Praxion

"But her memory was wipe out so much!"Said Hiccup

"The cortex can restore her memory."Said Praxion

"All of it?"Asked Astrid

"Yes it can."Said Praxion

"WOW!that's mean she can anwser us all question!"Said Tuffnut

"Astrid you go after Kalus first."Said Hiccup

"No problem."Said Astrid

"Dragon Force 5 let's find Sage."Said Hiccup

"Hey Praxion come up here."Said Snotlout and Praxion jump on Hookfang's neck and ride with Snotlout after the other.

Later they're found the colony of the Vandals on Planet Blue Sentient and then...

"Umm guys I think we're not the only one who need to meet Sage again."Said Ruffnut and ahe's point to Zemerik and his Zurk army.

Hiccup grab his sword and run to Zemerik but Zemerik need to team-up with him and his team.

Praxion run to Zemerik and grab him and try to hurt him.

"Wow,wow!little guy he's on our side for this time."Said Hiccup

"This tyrant is destroy my people!"Said Praxion

"You Diads are useless unlike the Sark who are ready to battle everytime!"Said Zemerik

"I hate you Zemerik!"Said Praxion

"Come down Praxion."Said Astrid

Praxion walk behind the dragons and contact to Tors-10.

"Tors-10 it's me Praxion."Said Praxion

"Praxion!are you free him?"Asked Tors-10

"Not yet but-"Said Praxion

"You must release him and then I will replace Zemerik as the new ruler of Planet Sark!I had took control of every Sark Factory that

Zemerik use in this time and I re-programmed all factory to created the Red Sark for him and his team now."Said Tors-10

"Yes sir I will release him not for long."Said Praxion and he's climb back on Hookfang's neck.

Meanwhile...

"Okay but Sage will go back home with us."Said Astrid

"Let's shake on Zemy. Go up,take around a back side,snake bite,pisting grip,snap,slap,slap and slide it back home."Said Ruffnut and she's shake hand to Zemerik.

"Okay let's save Sage!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless with his team and the Sark to save Sage.

Later they're go back to the colony of the Vandals.

Hookfang shoot fire to them. Krokomodo grab Sage with him and Zemerik drive Zelix follow him but Sever come behind and grab him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Yell out Zemerik

Fishlegs and Zurk drive after Krokomodo but four Vandals come after them Fishlegs turn to them and Meatlug shoot fire to thier Fangores and burn them and the Zurk drive after Krokomodo.

"I think the Sark are not bad at all."Said Fishlegs

"Captain Kalus I have the sentient now."Said Krokomodo and then Hiccup come and Toothless pick him up and throw away and use laser fro helmet grab Sage and give her to Hiccup.

"Okay Dragon Force 5,Zemerik go to meet at the cortex."Said Hiccup

Later at the cortex they're put Sage into the hedronlink and restore all of her memory.

Outside...

"Zemerik I will make you suffer!"Said Kalus

"I deal the suffering!"Said Zemerik and he's send two Zurk to fight Kalus but he's press the self-destruct button and explode the Zurk and bridge and

Kalus is fall with his minions. Zemerik remember Praxion and he is the reason that why he's need to team-up with the Dragon Force 5 to destroy him before he will unleash his master.

Meanwhile Praxion put the red crystal that given by Tors-10 into another hedronlink and get his master out from the Krypt Zone.

"All of my memory is restore now."Said Sage and then they're see the picture of Praxion's master around them.

"Okay is this the bad memory?"Asked Ruffnut

"NO this is real Red Sentient!"Said Sage

And then Zemerik,Zug and the Zurk arrive...

"BOOM!"

"We're doomed!"Said Zemerik

Now Praxion's master is freed.

"MASTER!I'm submit to your rule!"Said Praxion

"Why you traitor!?"Asked Snotlout

"Krytus!"Said Zemerik

Krytus shoot laser to two Mini-Zurk and they're turn againts Zemerik.

"Krytus?"Asked Hiccup

"My twin brother."Said Sage]

"WOW!Sage have a problem like us too!"Said Tuffnut

"Yeah!hate the twin of herself."Said Ruffnut

"How do you feel about turn against now Zemerik?"Asked Krytus

Zemerik destroy two Mini-Zurk and run to punch Krytus but Krytus grab him first.

"We must rescue Zemerik back to Planet Sark. Ruffnut,Tuffnut and Fishlegs come and help me rebuilt the Battle Key. Hiccup help Zemerik."Said Sage

"What?why?"Asked Hiccup

"We need Zemerik he's our only hope he's defeat Krytus before but for this time Zemerik can't do alone because this time Krytus is more powerful than him now."Said Sage

"Okay I will deal with him."Said Hiccup

"I remember the time that you're do everything for me,follow my order and you... you BETRAYED ME!"Said Krytus

"I do it because my eyes are open and see who are you inside is!"Said Zemerik

"I said it before and I will say it again. Never trust the machine!"Said Krytus and he's throw Zemerik away

"Zug protect Lord Zemerik!"Said Zug and he's drive his Zendrill to hit Krytus but he's grab his car and throw away.

Hiccup ride Toothless to hit Krytus but he can move out.

"FIRER!"Said Snotlout and Hookfang shoot fire to Krytus but Krytus run to him and punch Hookfang's face.

"ROARRR!"

"HOOKFANG!are you okay buddy?"Asked Snotlout

"ARMM."

"PHEW!"Said Snotlout nd he's get back on Hookfang's back.

"Take this Krytus!"Said Astrid and Stormfly shoot fire to him but Krytus alive and jump to Stormfly and punch it.

"STORMFLY!"Shouted Astrid and Stromfly fly down.

"Stormfly are you okay girl?"Asked Astrid

"RMM."

"That was close!"Said Astrid and she's jump back on Stormfly's back.

"Guys Krytus is too strong for us this time go into the tunnel with Sage NOW!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toohless and go with the other into the tunnel.

In the tunnel...

"The Krypt Zone!?"Asked Ruffnut

"The interdimensional prison Krytus was imprisoned by Zemerik and that..."Said Sage

"Without Krytus Zemerik can rule the Planet Red Sentient easy!man that was genius!"Said Fishlegs

"Shove faster if you don't want to dead!"Said Tuffnut

"I'm shoveling!I'm shoveling!"Said Fishlegs and then the Battle Key is come out.

Outside Krytus follow Hiccup,Astrid and Snotlout to the tunnel.

"Get out of here I will buy you sometime!"Said Hiccup and he's grab his sword and go to fight Krytus.

"But Hiccup-"Said Astrid

"Just do it!"Said Hiccup

Astrid ride Stormfly with Snotlout and Hookfang into the tunnel.

Hiccup go to fight with Krytus. He's try to hurt him many time but finally he's failed and Krytus walk come to kill him but then...

"RUN ORGANIC!"Shouted Zemerik and he's use his laser grab Krytus's hand but Krytus pull Zemerik to him and punch him away.

"Come here!"Said Hiccup and Zemerik grab jump on Toothless's back and ride with Hiccup go to the tunnel but Krytus still follow him

and then Zemerik jump out and Krytus grab him. Hiccup ride Toothless into the tunnel and Hookfang shoot fire to close the entrance.

"NOOOOO!"Said Hiccup and he's ride Toothless to meet Sage and the other.

"Where's Zemerik?"Asked Sage

"He didn't make it."Said Hiccup and he's enter into the portal back to Earth with the other.

Later at the lair...

"WHAT!?"Asked Stoick

"Yes dad the Red Sentients are the bigger problem now more than the Sark,the Vandals or the Outcasts."Said Hiccup

"Sage are you have something to make us deal with Krytus?"Asked Astrid

"We need to know everything!"Said Fishlegs

"Yes but first you must rest fight against the Vandals and Sark are hard but fight againts the Red Santients will be harder!"Said Sage

"Well not bad at all."Said Gobber

"What do you mean?"Asked Tuffnut

"Yeah!the Red Sentients are on loose one now and later will be the rest of his people!"Said Ruffnut

"I mean for me I will show you."Said Gobber and he's show them the Zurk that destroyed at Berk. Gobber rebuilt them and program them to be serve everyone in Berk.

"You're rebuilt and re-programmed them how?"Asked Sage

"Well easy we hear the explosion at here and we're come back I found the thing that you called files

I read it and rebuilt the Sark and programmed them to serve us."Said Gobber

"You're smart than I thought Gobber."Said Hiccup

"Hey you and Fishlegs are know about the sentient language why I can't be know?"Asked Gobber

"First we have our dragons."Said Tuffnut

"And now we gonna have our Zurk!"Said Ruffnut

"YAY!"Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

At Planet Blue Sentient...

"We will destroy them together master!"Said Praxion

Krytus turn to Praxion and grab him.

"Please master I freed you and I can help you free the other!"Said Praxion

"I can find them by myself!"Said Krytus and he's take Praxion's comlink and throw him out from the cliff.

"Now it's your trun Zemerik!"Said Krytus and he's walk to Zemerik and Zug and he's contact to Tors-10.

"Tors-10 good news you're the new ruler of the Sark Empire now."Said Krytus

"Thanks Lord Krytus and I had created the army of Red Sark for you and your team to defeat Sage's protector that known as the Dragon Force 5."Said Tors-10 


End file.
